A Famous Mistake
by Y0ursTru1y
Summary: Idea frm CHAINOFLOVE. Kagome is a bigtime model and Inuyasha is a badass actor.Both can hardly stand 1another, but what happens when a mistaken nite leaves them both to mature and act like the adults they are to take care of their baby b4 their fame dies?
1. An Awkward Encounter

"That's fantastic Kagome, keep that pose right there!" Click click. "Okay, give me a serious look, yes, yes, hold it, ahh-perfect!" Click. Click.

"Sorry to say Boda but Kagome has another appointment in Tokyo tomorrow morning, so we have to leave earlier to catch the flight." Sesshomaru patted the photographers back. "I think we have some great shots already for the fashion magazine. Madame Azarala should be happy to see the result of her designs."

Boda the photographer wiped his sweaty brow and nodded. "Yes, I think so too." He clapped his hands at Kagome and smiled brightly. "Great job honey, you were absolutely astonishing today. Keep up the good work and I'll see you next time."

Kagome stepped down from the platform decorated with hanging snowflakes and cotton snow. "Thank you, Boda!"

Sesshomaru helped Kagome away from all the cameras and cords on the ground and led her to the dressing room. "Good job, Kagome. Take off the dress and into something comfortable and we'll head out. I'm going to go say thank you to everyone and then I'll have the car ready."

Kagome nodded and watched her manager leave. Slowly she undid the designer dress she was wearing and then changed into some sweat pants, a sweater and some fur-embedded boots. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she smiled.

Kagome Higurashi was a 22 year old model who was, after years of working her butt off, finally making it big in the entertainment world. She almost had a show or photo shoot every other day and loved the work she had, even though it made her extremely exhausted after the day was done. She had wavy ebony hair and daring stormy blue eyes. Her skin was sun kissed ever so slightly and her smile was to die for. Not only was she a beauty but the world loved her for her sweet tempered personality. Kagome Higurashi was the IT-girl in the entertainment society these days.

Just as he had said, Sesshomaru had the car waiting in the back and Kagome was able to easily drive away from the studio without any paparazzi or crazy fans. Sesshomaru Taisho was Kagome's manager and also next in line to take over his father's company, TAISHO MODEL INCORPORATION. TMI was a booming business that his father was the C.E.O of and it was responsible for the entire high end models that were plastered everywhere from T.V to magazines and billboards.

Sesshomaru was a 25 year old rich business man with long silver hair normally pulled into a low pony tail and wore designer suits. His eyes were the color of melted gold and his body was built as a fighter, for he was trained ruthlessly as a child growing up. The ring on his left hand raised much speculation because it made him a married man, but everyone always wondered who could love him enough to marry when his personality rarely showed emotion and he was always straight to the point, never sugar coating anything.

"I will take you back to the hotel and you can go ahead and pack up your things. I had called in 20 minutes ago for Jaken to pack the impersonal but I thought it'd be best for you to grab your personal belongings." Sess said as he looked at her in the rearview mirror. "After I drop you off, I have a personal matter to attend to so that should give you some time to rest also, perhaps a half an hour should do."

Kagome smiled brightly and reached up over the driver seat to pat his shoulder comically. "Ah Sesshy, is your wife mad at you again?"

He cleared his throat. "No."

She laughed out loud and threw herself against the plush leather seats. "Didn't I say that a woman needs her man now more than ever when she wants a baby? Jeez, Sess, no wonder she's upset. Get on with the baby making!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat again and adjusted his sunglasses. "And I will ask again Kagome, how do you know this? Did you go through a stage where you wanted to birth a child unexpectedly?"

Kagome gasped and hit him playfully. "GAH!! Sess don't say those things! I do NOT want a child…my goodness…I can't even imagine having-oh my gosh, no." She jokingly pretended to even her harsh breathing as if what he said had scared her to death. "Ha, well I know when my cousin first married and they decided to have a kid, she had a hard time letting her husband out of the house because she felt he wasn't spending enough time with her and then she got all psycho crazy and yeah." She tried to see the expression on her manager's face through the rear view mirror but failed due to his dark glasses. So she continued on her teasing. "But Rin's not psycho crazy, only just mad crazy."

"Kagome, if my wife heard you saying this-"

Kagome giggled. "Rin loves me; she knows I'm only joking. She loves it when I make you all scared, plus you should stay with her more so she doesn't become psycho."

"And who are you to tell me how to treat my wife?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone slightly teasing.

Kagome's face grew mock serious. "I say, Mr. Taisho, I am your advisable friend and money maker. Listen to me damn it. When I say your wife will go crazy, then she goes crazy."

Sess snickered inaudibly. "Alright, we are here. Get out."

"Hey!" She laughed as Jaken, Sesshomaru's assistant, opened her door. She leaned through her manager's window and took off his glasses. "Listen to me, Mr. Bad-Husband, you better go treat my beautiful Rin to some good, you know," she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, "and you better do it good. I expect a little Taisho in 9 months!"

Jaken spluttered behind her and Sesshomaru's face pinked. He grabbed his glasses from Kagome and put them back on. "You've got 30 minutes to rest and pack you're things and then we're leaving for Tokyo." He rolled his window up and started off.

"HEY! I THINK THAT'S MY LINE! YOU'VE ONLY GOT 30 MINUTES SESSHOMARU, MAKE IT GOOD!" She called out at the disappearing car. Grabbing her small bag off the ground she turned and looked at the shocked Jaken. "Hi Jake, you ready?"

"Er, yes ma'am." Jaken went to take her bag but she held it out of his reach (she was much taller than him) and smiled warmly at him.

"Its okay, no need to tire you out. I can hold it. Which room is it, I can go ahead and pack up the rest and you can take a nap in the lobby if you want." Kagome said. After getting the spare room key, she made her way up to her floor via elevator and managed to get in through her door with only having to sign four fan's autographs. She picked up her belongings and put them away respectively in her bags and then decided that she wanted to take a shower.

Humming to herself, Kagome turned on the shower and instantly the steam started to let off a fragrance of vanilla and lavender. "Ooh, so pretty." She chimed. _Ahhh__, taking a shower feels __sooo__ refreshing. I feel like all my aches from today are melting off my body. Oh hey look, ha, soap in the shape of a flower!_

Jaken had only been sitting comfortably in a chair right next to the lobby elevator for a mere 10 minutes when he knew disaster had arrived. He had just sighed relaxingly and was just about to close his eyes when he heard, "Jaken! My brother, where is he?" His eyes snapped open to see a growling younger Taisho. The 23 year old, Inuyasha Taisho in fact.

Inuyasha was the middle child of the Taisho family and by the far most popular. He was an actor who had starred in many box office hits and was currently enjoying his freedom from movies and dramas because he said he was on a "break". He looked a lot like his older brother, Sesshomaru, but didn't have as long as silver hair. He had the same amber eyes, but his flamed with an arrogant fire more often. He didn't wear suits like his brother, but casually wore jeans, fitted shirts and mostly jackets. He was well known for his bad ass attitude and he wasn't afraid to let people know what was on his mind. Many people also wondered how the Taisho brother's got women because one was very cold and emotionless and the other had an attitude to match a grizzly, but nonetheless, Inuyasha was able to get just about any girl he wanted.

Jaken stood abruptly and bravely stood his ground. "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha."

Inuyasha got close to Jaken's face and glared heatedly into his eyes. "Where is my brother, Jaken? I'm going to count to three and if you don't tell me where he is, then I'm going to check his room forcedly myself. Is he here or is he gone?"

Jaken started to shake from the inside. "Inuyasha, I don't think Sesshomaru has time to discuss whatever matters you have with him."

Inuyasha got closer, never taking his eyes off Jaken's. "One."

The poor little guy started to slightly visibly tremble at the knees. "Inuyasha, please go. Sesshomaru is very busy at the moment."

"Two." He snarled.

Jaken flat out cowered under Inuyasha's intense stare. "Inuyasha…" He groaned out. "He's-" He closed his eyes and whispered, "He's not here at the moment." When Jaken opened his eyes, Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in front of him.

"Three." He heard. Turning around he saw Inuyasha in the elevator headed up just before the doors closed.

"Shit! INUYASHA HE'S NOT HERE!" Jaken yelled, but too late cause Inuyasha was already headed up to the room where no Sesshomaru was going to be found.

"Stupid Jaken, who does he think he's dealing with? Fine, if he's not going to tell me where he is, then I'll just look in the room he booked." Inuyasha growled low under his breath. "509, 510, 511, 512, 513, 514, ah- 515, here we go." Taking the room key he grabbed from the side table where Jaken was sitting at, he opened the door and closed it after walking in. "Sesshomaru, where are you?"

Inuyasha looked around and saw two designer bags on the bed and then heard the shower faucet turn off. "Okay, fine. You're taking a shower; let's see you try to run away from me when you're butt ass naked." He chucked evilly to himself and swiftly opened the bathroom door. What he found was not a naked Sesshomaru, but a beautiful naked girl.

Kagome had barely stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack when the door busted open and Sesshomaru had walked in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.Kagome scrambled to get the towel faster but lost her footing and slipped on the wet floor. Inuyasha saw this and swiftly grabbed her arm, twirling them and making him lose his balance, causing her to land painfully on top of him as he hit the ground.

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned and shook themselves back to reality. Reality was that Kagome was on top of Inuyasha with nothing in between her naked body and him but a thin towel. "Sessho!-" She started, but as she looked down she saw that it wasn't her manager but someone who looked almost identical. So, she screamed again. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha's hands instantly went to cover his ears.

Grabbing the towel, she quickly wrapped it around herself and pulled her body up from his. She jumped hastily into the hotel room and started dialing numbers on the phone. "Hello, security? It's Kagome Higurashi from room 515! Please hurry! I've got some pervy guy trying to-"

Inuyasha snatched the phone away and hung it up.

"HEY!" Kagome yelled. "What the heck are you doing? Get out! Get out! PERVERT!" She hit him on the chest and ran towards the door. Inuyasha groaned out and chased after her, grabbed her arm and swung her onto the bed. He locked the hotel door and then made his way to the scared girl.

"What the- What are you- GET OUT! HELP! HELP! AHHHHH-" Kagome's screams were blocked by Inuyasha's hand on her mouth.

"Shh! You stupid girl, I'm not here to hurt you!" Inuyasha growled. "And I'm not a pervy guy! I'm looking for my- GAHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha snatched his hand away from her mouth like he had been burned by fire. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID YOU BITE ME FOR?!"

Kagome pushed him away and tried to race for the door but again he grabbed her and she struggled with all her might. "STOP IT! I'M NOT HERE TO HURT YOU! I SAID STOP IT!" _ Oh my god! What an idiot girl! _ "I'm LOOKING for my BROTHER!"

Kagome settled down only slightly but it was enough for Inuyasha to let go of her and step in front of the door to block her path. Kagome stepped away from him and asked shaking, "Why are you here? What do you want with me? Please, I'm too skinny and very bony, I won't be a good sell to someone who wants a birthing wife, please, and I'm too young to be sold! Don't do this!"

Inuyasha looked at her confusedly and nearly fell to the ground in exasperation. He messed up his hair in frustration and snarled out, "I'm not here to sell you nor am I here to hurt you, you stupid imbecile!"

Kagome gasped. "Imbecile! Who are you calling imbecile! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!" She saw the guy in front of her take a step forward and she immediately hushed her screams. She started to beg him. "Please, I won't press charges if you just go now and never find me again. Here," She looked around and grabbed a pen and paper and signed it, throwing it his way. "Here's my autograph that should be enough to sell online for some money, please, just go!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows but picked up the paper and read it. _Kagome Higurashi, huh?_ "You think very high of yourself, don't you , princess?"

Her mouth dropped and lightening struck in her stormy eyes. "_Excuse me?!_ Princess? Who the hell are you to say I think highly of myself! If you aren't here because of me, then just go! You must obviously have the wrong room! I mean it! Security will be here any second and the moment they get you, I will have your ass in jail for sexual harassment!"

Inuyasha had had enough. He walked towards her and once she had backed into the wall, allowing her nowhere to go, he got real close to her face, eyes glaring into hers and lips barely touching hers. "You're right, princess, I'm not here for you. But I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet."

Kagome's stormy glower let out a lightning strike that danced with his flaming eyes. She was scared before, but now she was just plain mad. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? Not ready to leave just yet? I'll make him ready to leave!_ Inuyasha turned around and started walk towards the bed and Kagome took it as queue to bravely jump on his back and grab hold of his hair and tightly cling on for dear life as she yanked and pulled. "GAHH! TAKE THAT, AND THAT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO GO, I MEAN IT, JUST GO! DON'T WANNA LEAVE, I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE!"

Inuyasha swiped at the girl behind him but couldn't get her off of him. _Crazy bitch! What is she doing!_ "GET OFF PSYCHO! OUCH THAT HURTS! I MEAN IT, GET OFF! SERIOUSLY, OUCH NOT THE EARS, NOT THE EARS! I SAID, STOP IT!"

Sesshomaru, Jaken and three security men burst through the door just as Inuyasha had grabbed hold of Kagome's leg and swung her off his back and into his arms and then pressed her down on the bed. "I SAID I'm not here to hurt you! So you can stop being a bratty princess and leave my hair alone!"

"_**Inuyasha!**_" Sesshomaru called out a bit stern.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up from the bed to see all of the men standing at the doorway and immediately Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hands and got up off the bed. Kagome grabbed the robe on the pillows and covered herself before running over to where her manager was. "Sesshomaru! Thank goodness you're here!" Kagome placed one hand on her heart and the other to point at Inuyasha as she said a bit out of breath, "This creep wouldn't get out and he also burst in on me taking a shower!"

All eyes were on the boy in front of them. Inuyasha's eyes were round with shock. "Are you _kidding_ me?! Like I said, I wasn't here to see you! I'm not into models! You're too damn skinny and you, my friend, got some serious princess complex issues!"

Kagome gasped out and tightened the robe around her. "EXCUSE ME?! PRINCESS COMPLEX ISSUES? Why do you keep saying that!?"

"It's true, Princess." Inuyasha smirked haughtily.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kagome snarled out. "And I am not your friend!"

"Whoever said I thought of you as a friend?" Inuyasha spluttered out.

"'And you, my friend, got some serious princess complex issues!' " Kagome mocked him in a low man's voice.

Inuyasha took a step forward, "Why you-"Kagome also took a step forward with her fists up as if to jump and pull his hair again, but Sesshomaru stepped in between them. "ENOUGH."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome took a step back and crossed their arms like little kids.

"Inuyasha, why are you here? Didn't I say I would talk with you after dinner tonight?" Sesshomaru said to his younger brother. He then turned to his little friend. "And you, Kagome, go put some clothes on." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha (Inuyasha mocked her as well) and went into the bathroom to change.

Once Kagome was behind the closed bathroom door, Inuyasha let his brother have it. "Who the HELL is she? What can anyone possibly see in her? You dropped Kikyo because of this bitch?"

"I dropped Kikyo because she decided to become an actress and didn't want to do the modeling thing anymore, anyway, Kikyo wasn't making much business as a model, her beauty and character was too common. People these days want something fresh and unique." Sesshomaru explained, taking a seat on the bed. He motioned for the guards and Jaken to take the bags from the room and to the car.

"Something unique is right, that girl is plain evil. She's a freak! Who jumps on someone's back to start pulling all their hair out?" Inuyasha spat, pacing back and forth.

Sess smirked slightly. "Did it hurt?"

Inuyasha yelled out, "Hell yeah it hurt! You want me to do it to you!?"

The older brother put his arms. "No thanks. Anyway, why are you here? What exactly did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait until dinner?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to sit down. "It's Kikyo. I wanted to know why you dropped her. But now I see why. You wanted to go with this psycho."

"Who are you calling psycho, asshole?" Kagome had just stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of skinny jeans, heels and an off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. Her hair was still a bit wet but it was brushed down her back. "Sess, how in the world can you possibly know this pervert?"

"Pervert?!" Inuyasha growled.

"He's my younger brother, Kagome. I'm sorry for any inconveniences he's caused you."

Inuyasha scowled. "Any inconveniences I caused her?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO JUMPED ON MY BACK AND YANKED OUT MY HAIR!"

"It's okay. I just feel bad that you have any connection to him. It must bring you down." Kagome teased, loving the angry response she was getting from the guy she just encountered.

"HEY!"

"Settle down, Inuyasha." Sess said. "Well now that you know you're answer, I must ask how you plan to get back to Tokyo?"

"I came with Rin." Inuyasha huffed. "She'll take me back."

"So that's why she came all the way here, I see now." The older Taisho stood up and walked towards the door. "Well if that's all, Kagome and I must go, and I think it would be best if you met us back in Tokyo with my wife. Take care of her. Also," Sess stopped him as he headed down the opposite hall towards the back exit. "Inuyasha, will you be attending the Entertainment party on Saturday? You are to accept an award I hear?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waved his brother off. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there."

Going their separate ways, Kagome and Sesshomaru made it for their Tokyo flight while his wife Rin and his younger brother Inuyasha took their private jet home.

"Hey Sess?" Kagome whispered out on the plane in the first class section.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really related to that foul guy?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed and he didn't move his body to respond but he did whisper back, "Yes, unfortunately I am. He's around your age you know?"

Kagome frowned. "So? What are you getting at?"

"Heh, nothing. Rest Kagome, we'll be arriving in 4 hours."

_That good for nothing guy, Inuyasha Stupid Taisho._ Kagome thought irritably.


	2. One Drink, Two Drinks TOO Many

It was 45 minutes before the scheduled entertainment party and the Taisho Mansion was in an uproar. Maids and servants were running back and forth trying to bring each one of the family member's their article of clothing or anything else they needed and the hairdresser for Rin, Sesshomaru's wife, had been 20 minutes late and was just barely halfway done with her hair.

"Inuyasha, damn you!" A masculine voice roared from downstairs. "Why is it that you have to cause some kind of ruckus just before your big award ceremony? Don't you know this looks bad for your image?"

"Sweetie, let him be. He's probably as nervous as the rest of us, if not more." A soothing woman's voice said from behind the man who was yelling up the stairs.

Inu No Taisho turned to look at his wife who had just put a hand on his shoulder and sighed grumpily. He was an older man with long silver hair like his son's and he wore business suits like his eldest, but his face was handsomely etched with wrinkles that could have told a story of an aged wise man. He was the C.E.O of his company TAISHO MODEL INC. and was the father of three very unique sons and the husband of a beautiful past model. "Izayoi, have you seen the headlines today? This kid of ours has gotten into another misfit with the photographers."

Izayoi Taisho was a beautiful older woman with long charcoal hair and piercing hazel eyes, eyes that seemed to look deep within one's soul for truth. She was a past model who was well known for her figure and a delicate yet stern mother of three. No one dared, not even her very stubborn husband, to cross her and her boys learned that lying to her was futile if they wanted to see the next morning. She patted her husband's shoulder and smiled. "Whatever he's done, you can talk to him about tomorrow morning after he's accepted his award." She straightened his tie. "Tonight, you must be proud that our son has won for his talents."

Taisho mumbled under his breath and walked away from the foot of the stairs with his wife.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his father's remarks downstairs but continued to dress himself. The door to his room opened and closed, but he didn't bother to look to see who it was. Inuyasha walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth when his best friend leaned against the doorframe.

"So." His friend said."So?" Inuyasha replied as toothpaste foam leaked from his mouth."You've decided to wear that, eh?"Inuyasha spit out the toothpaste and gargled some water. After wiping his mouth with a towel he frowned. "And what's wrong with what I'm wearing, Miroku?"

Miroku grinned devilishly. "Well, as your best friend and manager, I was hoping to see you in a suit." He watched as Inuyasha looked himself over in the full length mirror then turn back to him and hold out his hands as if to point at his outfit.

"I am wearing a suit…" He said innocently.

Miroku snickered and pointed at his friend's attire. "My friend that is not what you call a suit."Inuyasha turned back into the mirror and frowned. "But I'm wearing the jacket…"

"Haha, well yes you are, but you are also wearing destroyed denim and a plain white tee underneath that very nice Armani suit jacket." Miroku picked at Inuyasha's shirt.

"And?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, let's go." Said his best friend and then they both left Inuyasha's room.

Just as they walked down the stairs, Izayoi gasped as she saw her middle son. "Oh Inuyasha, you are not going to wear a suit like you're father and brothers?"

Inuyasha growled low but didn't dare raise his voice to his mother. "I am wearing a suit, jeez. Miroku and I are leaving. I'll see you at the party." Grabbing his car keys off the hook, him and Miroku left the mansion.

Miroku Houshi was the 24 year old friend and manager of Inuyasha and probably the world's biggest playboy. He loved his women. He was handsomely built with light chestnut hair and exotic indigo eyes. He was the nephew of a C.E.O in charge of the Entertainment Industry where a lot of the A-list actors and actresses came from and the cousin of Rin Taisho, Sesshomaru's wife.

"So I heard from a little bird that you and you're wife are having some marital problems."

Amber eyes had instantly rolled at the comment made by his know-it-all friend. "She's not my wife and we aren't having problems."

Miroku stared out his window. "Riiiiight. I heard from Kagura that Sesshomaru dropped Kikyo because she wasn't doing so good and hired another beauty who's making it bigger than her and Kagura's sister Kanna put together."

Inuyasha sniffed bitterly and changed lanes. "So?"

Miroku let out a frustrated sigh. "So? That's all you got to say? Well is this true? Did Sess really just drop Kikyo like that?"

"Sort of. It was Kikyo's idea in the first place to switch careers as an actress. Sess also dropped her because it was a waste of money to see to her needs if she wasn't making enough money in the modeling gigs to help out. She's better off as an actress anyway."

"Yeah, I bet she's great at faking it, huh?" Miroku laughed out teasingly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped out and jabbed his fist into Miroku's chest. "We're here perv, so get out."

Once the valet had taken Inuyasha's car, immediately the press swarmed in on them like bait thrown to sharks. "Inuyasha, how do you feel about accepting your award tonight?" Click. Click.

"I-"

"Are you nervous about tonight's speech?"

"Well-"

"Will you be giving honorable mentions to your co-stars who were also runner ups?"

"Of course." Click. Click. Click. Click.

"So what's the true story that's written in today's paper? Why did you punch that photographer?"

Inuyasha looked around for the reporter who had said that. Miroku knew it was time to wrap things up before it got out of hand.

"That's it for now, folks!" He grabbed his friend's arm and led him up the building's stairs.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Is it true that Kikyo is leaving you for another man?" Click. Click. Click.

Inuyasha was about two seconds from exploding. He was about to turn around when Miroku pushed him into the party and blocked the path from the paparazzi. "Thank you everyone, I hope you got some great photos. It's now time for Inuyasha to enter the Entertainment Party. Well," Miroku bowed his head. "Until next time, goodbye!"

_Sheesh, what idiots. _Miroku thought to himself as he walked to his seat and sat down beside Inuyasha.

"Sango, he hasn't called me in three days and I haven't seen him since the get together in China." Kagome whispered as she and her best friend, another model, picked at their appetizers. "What if he's trying to tell me something?"

Sango, Kagome's friend, rolled her eyes. "Kagome, that guy is useless. If I were you, I would have dropped him the moment he didn't call the first day." Sango Hiratsu was another IT-model and the best friend of the worrying girl before her. She was 23 years old and had a very prude attitude. She didn't really date any guys, but that was probably because of her teachings as a child, she grew up as the only girl in a family of two protective brothers, one younger and one older. She had straight coffee stained hair and big chocolate colored eyes.

Kagome banged her hand on the table and the silverware clattered against each other slightly. "That damn Kouga."

"What about me?" Kouga said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Kouga Sharp was an actor who had been dating Kagome for three months now. He had black hair and blue eyes that reminded everyone of a fierce wolf. He was arrogant and a bit protective but also sometimes gave the impression that he had the love capacity of a pinky nail.

Kagome glared at him but he just stared back innocently. "Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you for three days! Weren't we supposed to go to this party together?"

Kouga looked up as if contemplating an answer. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You see the thing is, I got a gig in a new movie and I went away for a few days to research for my role."

"So nice of you to inform me." She spit out. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the speaker started to speak about that night's programs and what awards were to be given out. After an hour and a half of awards, the last one was for the 'Best Lead Actor of the Year'. Kagome inwardly sighed. _Just this last award and then I can go home….awww…the whole weekend to myself._ A smile formed on her lips as this thought came to mind.

"And the award goes to none other than…._**INUYASHA TAISHO!**_" The speaker roared out happily. Thunderous claps let out in the banquet hall and Kagome shook herself from her wonderful thoughts as _his_ name was mentioned.

"What? He won?" She said a bit shocked.

"I know huh, it's just because everyone thinks he's great looking." Kouga mumbled.

"Um, thanks everyone for voting for me. I'd like to first off thank my manager and best friend for all his hard work to keep me in line long enough to finish the film," The audience let out a few laughs and cat calls. Kagome let out an irritated puff of air and rolled her eyes. "Then I'd like to thank my co-stars for tolerating my ever so sweet character," another row of laughter. This time Kagome chuckled to herself. _Well at least he knows he's a jack ass._ "And last but not least, my parents for giving me the chance to entertain this world, I am grateful to them."

In the crowd, Inu no Taisho mock unsatisfied expression curved slightly upwards at the mouth. Izayoi was almost in tears and she clapped ecstatically for her son. "That's my boy!"

Inuyasha raised the award in the air and gave a knock out smile to the crowd as the cameras flashed from every direction. "Thank you." He stepped off the stage and back to his seat where his friends sat eagerly to give him all pat on the backs and 'manly' hugs. Kagome watched that wicked boy sit smugly and pretended to gag.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like him?" Sango leaned in and whispered. "Do you even know him?"

Kagome pulled a disgusted face and whispered back, "Yeah, we've met. He's Sesshomaru's younger brother." She heard Sango let out a gasp in shock and slight repulsion. "What?" She looked in the direction Sango was looking and nearly fell over in her seat.

Inuyasha was staring over at her.

"Kagome, do you see that guy next to Inuyasha? He keeps looking over here." Sango said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, I see him." It was true, that brown haired guy was looking over at Sango with a flirty expression. But that was the least of her worries, what had her mind in a bundle was that Inuyasha fellow staring at her full on, not even taking the courtesy of only glancing shyly. _Why that little…._

"Whoooo, after party!" Kouga's voice rang through her ears causing her to advert her attention back to her boyfriend. "C'mon Kags, let's go find some drinks."

Kagome glanced back at where Inuyasha was only to find him gone. _Hmmm, wonder where he went._

The whole night Sango and Kagome had stuck together because 10 minutes in, Kouga had disappeared after three drinks. "Gosh, what a jerk! He ditched me again." Kagome said on her last nerve.

"Like I said, Kags, just drop that useless guy. Here, have a drink." Sango, who was only a little bit tipsy handed her friend a shot glass. Kagome placed the drink down on a table and shook her head.

"No thanks. I get the weekend to myself and I don't want to start it off with a raging head ache."

Miroku and Inuyasha were chatting away as they took a few shots themselves. Plenty of people had come up and congratulated Inuyasha on his performance in the film he finished and reporters were trying to question him like there was no tomorrow. He managed to find a secluded place in the corner with the yapping Miroku and stared off in the area to find his girlfriend.

"She was so gorgeous, probably one of the prettiest girls I've seen since that one model in Bali. Yeah okay so she glared at me the whole time I was winking at her, but give it some time and I think I can make her fall in love with me." Miroku ranted on about Sango.

"I think it's you who has fallen in love with her." Inuyasha said mindlessly to keep Miroku from getting bored.

"Pshh, me, in love? Never. I'll be back my friend, I think I see her now." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the shoulder just before he left and good timing too because Kikyo had just walked up. "Congrats Inuyasha." She said warmly, swirling the contents of her drink in the glass.

"Thanks."

"How have you been?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Kikyo, what's with you? Once my brother dropped you, you haven't been returning my phone calls nor have you been emailing me back. And now you're here to congratulate me like nothing ever happened?"

Kikyo's smile faltered for a second but she steadied it. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'happened'. As far as I know, you and I are just friends that got to know each other because your brother was my business partner." Just as she said this, a man with rim horned glasses and a business suit walked up and put his arm around her. Inuyasha glared lividly but didn't do anything to stop it. "Inuyasha, this is Marcus, he's my new agent. Marcus, this is my former modeling agent's little brother, Inuyasha. He's the special guest of this party, the winner for the Best Lead Actor for that film we went and watched, you remember?"

Marcus adjusted his glasses and grinned. "Ah yes, your performance was excellent. Congratulations on your award." He held out his hand. Inuyasha had half a notion to rip that guy's hand away from his arm but held against it.

"Yeah, thanks." Inuyasha mumbled, shaking Marcus' hand.

"Well Inuyasha, take care. I'll see you around honey." Kikyo smiled brightly and left with Marcus still holding on to her shoulders.

_**Bitch.**_ He thought as he took three shots from a passing waiter and gulped them down quickly.

Kagome walked around the party with half a mind to leave Sango behind but decided against it because it wasn't her fault that Miroku guy wanted to talk to her. The after party was nearly over anyway so she had to only endure it a little while longer. She managed to pass some time by taking a few photos with some people and interviewing with a selected few reporters at the party. She also chit chatted with some older models who were giving her some advice and newer models who did nothing but praise her on her works and beauty. When Kagome managed to walk peacefully away from all the commotion, she decided that she'd refresh herself in the bathroom for a few minutes.

Bad mistake.

As Kagome walked around the corner, there making out in the waiting seat of the bathrooms was a drunken Kouga and an extremely tipsy girl. Deciding to not make a scene, she waited until the girl giggled at Kouga and they both got up and kissed each other all the way out of the building.

_Well, so much for a boyfriend._

Making her way back to Sango and Miroku, she grabbed both of their drinks and tossed them down in two big gulps. Sango and Miroku looked at her shocked. Slamming the glasses down on the table, she wiped her mouth. "Kouga, that JERK!" She then stopped a passing waiter and swallowed four shots of vodka.

"Um, Kagome, maybe you should stop."

Kagome who was already feeling a little numb on her gums, found it extremely funny. She started to tap on her teeth and giggle out loud. "Ha, my teeth are numb! Who knew that teeth had feelings!" Kagome found another drink and started to sip it down more faster than slow. "Feelings! Ha! I know someone who knows nothing of feelings!"

Sang and Miroku looked at each other and then Sango jumped when Kagome's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Sango, can I tell you a little secret? Wanna know who knows NOTHING of feelings?"

"Um…"

"KOUGA! HA! He is such a jerk…how dare he leave me alone to kiss another girl..." She laughed out.

Sango took the drink from her friends hand and tried to sit her down. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry!"

Kagome smiled goofily at Miroku. "You're a guy, men should know better huh?"

"Um, well…" Miroku started to say.

Kagome laughed out loud again and started to slap her cheeks softly. "Hey, look! Can you see? Even my cheeks are numb!"

"Oh Kagome, here, let me help you." Sango tried to hold on to Kagome but failed miserably because Kagome just wanted to dance. "A little help here!" Sango spat at the shocked Miroku. He snapped out of his trance and quickly threw her over his shoulder.

"WHEEEEEEEEE! I'm SWIMMING!!!" Kagome started to move her arms and legs out like she was swimming like a frog over Miroku's shoulder. Sango rushed over and put her hand across Kagome's mouth.

"Sorry, she hasn't drank in so long…just a little too much this time, Haha!" Sango laughed nervously as she apologized to the giggling crowd that had started to look over. "Miroku, take her upstairs, there's a room I booked just in case this happened. Hurry before the paparazzi get some good pictures."

Sango started to lead Miroku and the very drunk Kagome through the crowd when all of a sudden they ran into a very drunk Inuyasha who was tripping over himself and laughing at himself. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku asked and rushed over to his friend.

Sango let out a soft exasperated scream to herself. "GAH! What is wrong with these kids! Miroku, just keep moving, I'll grab your friend." Sango pulled Inuyasha from the ground and held on to his arms to lead him up the stairs. Once they were out of sight of everyone, Sango opened the door that she had booked and Miroku dropped a giggling Kagome on the bed and Sango forcedly sat a clumsy Inuyasha at the foot of the bed.

"Oh hey, look, it's my princess." Inuyasha laughed out, looking Kagome in the eye. Kagome scrunched up her nose and smiled big as she got super close to Inuyasha's face. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that…" She slapped him playfully across the cheek a few times and they both started to laugh hard.

"Okay well I think it's time for bed! Inuyasha you get in that bed and Kagome you stay in this bed." Sango said out loud. Inuyasha scrambled like a little kid to his bed and sprawled out, enjoying the feel of a cool bed. "Miroku, since Inuyasha and Kagome are drunk and it would be too hard to get them home from here without attracting the paparazzi, I think it would be best if we just slept here. You and Inuyasha can take that bed and Kagome and I will take this bed."

"Right." Miroku sighed. He turned to look at his drunken friend only to find him fast asleep. "Wow, that was fast."

Sango also noticed that Kagome was sleeping soundly on her bed. "Yeah, they must have had way too many and just passed out." She giggled a little bit when she heard Miroku's stomach growl. "You hungry?"

Miroku laughed off his embarrassment and grinned. "Yeah, a little bit. Are you?"

Sango shrugged. "Yeah, I think I could eat something."

"Um, well there's this little 24 hour store that sells the best burrito's for only a dollar, you up for it?"

Sango hesitated. "I don't know…"

Miroku sensed her uneasiness. "It's literally like right down the road from here. We'd be back in thirty minutes tops, besides, both of them are sleeping. They'll be fine."

Sango thought about it for a minute but then nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Ten minutes passed without Miroku and Sango in the room and Inuyasha and Kagome were woken by the sound of thunder against the window. Rain started to splatter hard against the glass and another boom from the thunder scared Kagome slightly.

"Are you okay?" Chuckled Inuyasha, who was still a bit drunk.

"Yep, I'm a-ok!" Kagome giggled out, she was still way too drunk. Another thunder strike and Kagome screamed and clumsily ducked under the covers.Inuyasha laughed out and jumped on her bed and crawled under the covers as well. "I'll protect you princess."

Kagome smiled at him and snuggled closer to his body. _Sooo warm._ Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a few seconds before Inuyasha invaded the inside of her mouth. Kagome gasped at the sudden assault, but gave in and kissed him back just as passionately.

Inuyasha managed to make his way on top of her and then slowly kissed the side of her neck, sucking gently on her ear. Kagome's breathing became heavy and uneven and before they knew it, clothes had been stripped due to the sudden rise in the temperature.

"Damn it, who knew rain would start pouring this hard?" Miroku groaned. "C'mon, my place is just around the corner, we can take shelter there until it stops thundering, and then we'll head back for them."

"Yeah, they'll be fine, they are sleeping after all." Sango said as she and Miroku darted through the rain towards his house.


	3. A Little Too Late

Hello my fellow readers:

I'd first like to thank my very first reviewer, **DepressedxSoulxWaiting**, thank you, thank you. Second I'd like to let everyone know that Reviews are very important to me because it gives me a boost to write more…it's like, uhh, I dunno..walking a long time without water in the desert, then finding a glass of cold water and then drinking it…then being able to finish my walk through the desert…you know? So please, for me, read and review. Tell me how you like or why you like it or if you don't like it and why you don't like it or anything…but I prefer things that make me smile rather than frown. THANKS!

**p.s** I'd also like to thank those who have _**A Famous Mistake**_ as a story alert and also on favorite stories.

Love always,

Y0ursTru1y

Kagome's cell started ringing around 7 in the morning so she reached her arm out of the covers to grab it. Sleepily she flipped it open and yawned out, "Hello?" She rubbed her eyes a little but continued to keep them shut as she snuggled closer to the warmth beside her.

"Kag, its Sango. Hey sorry that I just left you like that, but you were drunk and Miroku and I were hungry so we went to go get some food and then it started thundering so we just took shelter until it died down, we are on our way now."

"Huh?" Kagome replied, still half asleep.

"I said..." Sango responded.

"Ah, no don't repeat. I got you." Kagome groaned, her body was aching.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Sango hung up.

Lifting the covers off of her, she sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Ow, my head." _Never drinking again. Never, I say, never._ Something shifted beside her and then sat up, rubbing his own sleepiness out of his eyes.

Slowly, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face each other and three seconds later: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kagome looked at him and his chest was completely bare and it looked like the only thing covering him was the sheet, the rest of the blankets were kicked off. She looked around the room and his clothes _and __her_ clothes were scattered across the floor. _**OH MY…**_ She looked down at herself and she was completely naked. She yanked the sheet up to her chest and screamed.

"NOOOO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Kagome tried to push him off the bed, but Inuyasha just tried to yank the sheet from her to keep his own body covered.

"Stop it! You're not the only one who needs to cover up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop pushing me, damn it!" _What the hell is going on? Did I really…did we…__**no..NO!**_ Inuyasha shot up from the bed and grabbed two pillows to cover his front and rear then grabbing the other bed's blankets to cover his lower half."What happened here? Did you…did you seduce me while I was drunk?"

Kagome's eyes got really big and she pointed at herself. "ME?! You think I _SEDUCED YOU?!"_

"Why else would we be in this predicament? Didn't I already tell you that I don't like models like you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Let me set you straight, buddy! _YOU_ were in _MY_ bed…remember?!" Kagome shrieked hysterically.

The bedroom door opened and closed without the arguing couple knowing. "Kagome, Inuyasha, we're back, we brought you some 7-UP and some breakfast!" Miroku sang out as he and Sango rounded the corner.

"What…the…?" Sango gasped at the scene before her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out. She was close to tears.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. "I DON'T KNOW! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!"

"I WOULDN'T IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING FIRST!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Miroku roared out to get their attention. His face was a bit pink in the face, not sure if to laugh or be pissed.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their bickering long enough to find Miroku and Sango staring at them. Once Kagome saw Sango, she immediately started to whine out for her. "Sangooooo…"

Sango rushed to her friend's side and put an arm around her. "Kagome, what happened here?""I don't know! When you called, I woke up and found this pervert next to me." Kagome choked out.

"Inuyasha, why were you in the same bed as Kagome?" Miroku asked cautiously.

Inuyasha messed up his hair with his fingers in frustration and growled dangerously. "GAHH! I don't know! I don't remember!"

"Did you guys…" Sango cleared her throat nervously. "You know...sleep together?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and Kagome gasped out.

Miroku closed his eyes and started to rub where the headache was starting to kick in. "So I take that as a yes….damn it, Inuyasha!"

"ME? Why are you blaming this on me? It's not like I forced myself on her!" Inuyasha snarled out. "Who's side are you on anyway?!"

"No, you're absolutely right. It's not entirely you're fault. You and Kagome were both drunk." Miroku replied. Sango took off her coat and wrapped it around Kagome's body and then grabbed her purse.

"Miroku, this has gotten out of hand. I'm taking Kagome to the hospital to see if they can do anything about this, so ah, nothing happens down the road. This gets out to NO ONE, got it?"

"Right."

Inuyasha looked paralyzed. "What do you mean, 'down the road'?"

Kagome let out another choked sob. "INUYASHA TAISHO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Inuyasha turned to the bloodshot eyed girl and glared. "GOOD! I don't want to you see either! All you cause is TROUBLE, princess!"

Sango led Kagome out of the room and Miroku stayed with Inuyasha. Once the door closed and the girls were out of sight, Inuyasha put on his jeans and sat angrily on the bed. He put his head in his hands and tried hard to think of what happened last night.

"Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing?" Miroku asked.

No response.

"Inuyasha, this seriously can't get out to the press. Not only will your image be ruined, but hers as well."

There was slight mumbling.

"Are you listening to me? This scandal can have a serious effect on yours and Kagome's image, not to mention she is just making it big these days."

"I got it, Miroku. My lips are sealed." Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku stopped pacing back and forth and sat down next to his best friend. "Listen, it's probably best if you just forget what happened and move on with your life. I'm sure Sango is telling her the same thing. So, get up and let's take you home, alright?"

Inuyasha stood up and nodded. He put on his shirt and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Miroku, make sure that no one finds about this alright?"

Miroku grinned. "Got it."

Sango had taken Kagome home to change first before leaving for the hospital. They walked into the large apartment overlooking the ocean and instantly Kagome ran to take a shower. She turned on the water until it was hot enough to feel as if she was burning off the incident of last night. She scrubbed her body hard with a loofah as if to wash away any dirtiness and then sat down and cried. _Why…why him of all people? Why did this happen in the first place? God damnit, why couldn't I just go home when I wanted to?_

"Kagome?" Sango had knocked on the door. "C'mon, you need to hurry. You might want to get to the hospital early before it starts to attract attention."

Kagome gasped and shut off the shower. "Sango, I can't go to the hospital! Too many people are there!" She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

Sango frowned. "Then what do you plan on doing?"

She thought about it as she walked into her room and into her walk-in closet. "Hmm, why not go to a private clinic that's only 20 minutes from here?" She put on a purple velour track suit and fuzzy socks and then made her way to the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"Oh okay, I think I know which one you're talking about. It's the one with that nurse Kaede, right?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Alright, well I'll go ahead and give her a call then."

"Thanks, Sango."

Last night's accident kept running through her mind and everything Kagome did to try to get rid of it, Inuyasha just kept popping before her eyes. _ Stop it Kagome! It's best if you just forget that pervert. GAHH! SUCH A JERK!_ She grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and sat next to Sango on the couch who had just hung up the phone.

"Sorry, Kags, but the clinic is closed on the weekends."

"Closed? How can a clinic for needy people like me be closed?!" Kagome is aghast.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but because it's a private clinic that does appointments only, it has the right to close on weekends."

"I see." Kagome was at a loss for words. _The world hates me. __Really likes to see me suffer, huh?_

"But I made an appointment first thing in the morning on Monday at 9 am, alright?" Sango said soothingly. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded before resting her head back on the couch. "Alright well I have to get to a shoot, so I'll come back as soon as I can to help out. If you need anything just call me okay?"

Kagome kept her eyes closed but made a motion with her hand as if to say, "Alright, alright."

Once Sango had shut the door and left, Kagome curled up in a ball under the covers and moaned out in annoyance. _So much for a peaceful weekend._

Saturday had gone just as fast as it had come and Sunday night came even quicker. Kagome was lying in bed watching a movie when her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Kagome, its Sesshomaru."

Kagome sat up straight. She hadn't been out of the house since the party and she didn't even bother to think if anyone had seen her leave the party. _Did someone find out about me and Inuyasha? Oh no! _

"I was just calling to tell you that there's a nice little article here about you in the paper from yesterday." He said.

She gulped. "Uh huh?" _Here it comes…_

"It seems that they really liked what you were wearing at the Entertainment party, they also mentioned about how much fame you are getting and that they are really impressed with your work. Good job."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Heh, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it for the article." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh okay." Her heart started to beat a little normally.

"Also..."

And there it went, speeding up again. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday and now it's a little bit of short notice but, tomorrow morning you have an interview on the Shadow Chang Show so make sure you get plenty of rest, alright?"

"Huh?" _I already have an appointment!...gah..__I__ can't tell him that.__ I'll just cancel it…_

"She's going to talk to you about your work with Madame Azarala and possibly some future projects." Sesshomaru's part of the line had a girl voice in the background.

"HI KAGOME!!!"

Kagome smiled and giggled. "Was that Rin in the background?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Yes, that was my wife."

"KAGOME, TELL SESSHY TO GET OFF THE PHONE AND GIVE ME A BABY!"

Kagome laughed out. "Sesshomaru, didn't I say to give your wife a baby?"

"Just be ready. I'll hang up first." Click. Sesshomaru had hung up, clearly embarrassed.

Her mood suddenly brightened after hearing Rin's voice and decided that she might as well rest well tonight so she'll be able to forget about stress and especially _Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha woke late morning on Monday and went down stairs to find some breakfast. He grabbed a banana and started to cut it in little pieces and dropped it into his cereal. Taking the bowl, he went into the living room and turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels. Inuyasha was half way swallowing one big bite when his little brother hopped over the couch to sit next to him and gave him a big slap on the back, causing the milk to squirt out of his mouth a little.

"Hey!" He growled out as best as he could with the cereal still full in his mouth.

"Hey, bro."

Inuyasha swallowed and glared at his brother. "Shippo, you seriously need to watch what you're doing, I almost spit this out all over you."

Shippo Taisho was 16 years old and the youngest of the brothers. He had dark red hair that he dyed over his natural color and bright green eyes that he inherited from his mother's mom. He didn't look anything like the older Taisho brothers but rather looked like his mom and grandmother. Because of this, the older sibling teased him from the very beginning as a "Momma's boy", which earned them years of groundation and smacks against the head from their parents. He was the prankster of the family and as a teenager was always getting in trouble.

"Heh, sorry." Shippo said, snatching the T.V changer from Inuyasha. He flipped through some channels and stopped on a talk show.

"What are you, a sissy?" Inuyasha chuckled. "Either turn it or give me the remote."

"Hold on, my future bride is on." Shippo turned up the volume.

"Okay Kagome, I have these last two questions to ask you before we end the show here for today," A woman speaker with crazy dark purple hair and wore a bright colored dress said.

Inuyasha, without the help of Shippo, spit out the milk that he was about to swallow before him.

"Yuck, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pointed at the screen. "What the hell is she doing on T.V?"

Shippo sighed lovingly. "_She_ is my future bride…she just doesn't know it yet. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is the most beautiful human species of this entire universe…."

"Gross, Shippo, you like that skin and bones?" He continued to watch the screen. Kagome was wearing a pale green dress that flowed down to her knees and her hair was up with a white lily on the side. "She reminds me of a water plant. What's with the flower?"

Shippo glared at his brother. "I _think_ she looks like a water goddess…"

"Are you blind?"

"Okay Kagome, tell us the truth, are you excited about being able to work with Hojo on your next project?" The show host cooed. Laughter rang out on the set.

Shippo's mouth dropped. "HOJO?"

"Actually, I'm ecstatic." Kagome laughed. The show host made a flirty expression at her. "I just met Hojo over the summer and he was a terrific guy to hang out with."

"I see, caught up in the romance, eh?" The host teased.

Kagome's face turned pink and she put up her hands and shook the cutely. "No, no, not like that, we are just friends."

"Uh, huh…we'll decide that after his music video comes out. I'm betting it's gonna be one great love song."

Inuyasha pulled a disgusted face. "Hojo is having her in his music video as a love interest?"

"He's so lucky..." Shippo said in awe.

"Okay last question Kagome, how was it to work Madame Azarala? You looked absolutely stunning in the pictures Boda sent over-" Inuyasha shut off the T.V.

"Hey! I was watching that, Inuyasha." Shippo pouted.

"Oi, Mama's Boy, go watch it in your room, I want to finish my breakfast without losing my appetite." Inuyasha took another bite of his cereal. Shippo glared at him but got off the couch and darted up to his room.

_So…she's going to be working with Hojo, huh? Whatever._

A month passed since Inuyasha and Kagome had seen each other and everything was starting to go back to normal. Inuyasha had passed down many scripts, claiming he was still on hiatus and Kagome had accepted many gigs, making her more popular than ever. Lately the rumor mill was about her and a singer named Hojo dating.

"Of course it's not true, Sango." Kagome said sitting down at a little outside café drinking tea. She was wearing large sunglasses and a baseball hat to disguise her from people who wanted to take pictures of her for their next tabloid. "I'm not dating Hojo. All I did was agree to be in his video and now the whole world thinks there's going to be a marriage ceremony this winter."

"Oh okay, I was just making sure because I was reading a magazine and saw that you were in there…but yeah, okay, now that I know." Sango said on the other line. "So when do you start the video?"

Kagome switched her cell phone to her other ear so she could use her right hand to eat her salad. "Well I just got the director's script of what it's about and what I'm supposed to do, so I'm thinking within the next few weeks."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey I've gotta go, Sesshomaru is calling on the other line." She said. Kagome switched lines. "Hello Sess, what's up?"

"Wrong, it's Rin!"

Kagome smiled brightly and held the phone tighter to her ear. "Hi Rin, how are you?"

"I'm goooood, and you?"

"Just fine. What's up?"

"….."

Kagome thought she heard Rin say something but couldn't make it out. "Huh? Sorry, didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I'm…"

She checked her phone for reception, but it was in full bars. "Huh?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Rin squealed.

"WHAT? YOU ARE?!" Kagome squealed back, earning her many glances from the streets. _Uh oh_

"Hey, isn't that Kagome?" "Yeah, that's Kagome Higurashi, the model!" "OH MY GOSH!" "KAGOME CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" KAGOME, I LOVED YOU IN MADAME AZARALA'S DESIGNS!" "HEY KAGOME, WILL YOU SIGN MY DAUGHTER'S BACKPACK?"

Kagome whispered, "Rin, I gotta go! Congratulations! I'll call you tonight!" and hung up. She put the money on the table and made a mad dash for the exit. Once back inside the safety of her own home, she rested against her door and sighed happily. _Finally, Rin's pregnant._ She walked towards her refrigerator and took out a water bottle. She passed her calendar by a few feet and then stopped dead. _Wait, wasn't I supposed to start this month already?_

Turning around, she flipped to last month's page and saw that she had started on the fifth and then she flipped back to the present month and almost fainted. It was the 10th already and she still hadn't started. _That's not right…_ She started to panic. _I'm always right on schedule….__**OH…MY…**_

Sango was walking around the shopping district and was looking at a super cute dress when her phone rang. Trying to look at the design on the material, she also flipped her phone open without checking to see who was calling her. "Hello, Sango Hiratsu speaking."

"…..mmm…sango…"

Sango looked at the phone in confusion then put it back to her ear. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Sangooo…." Kagome's whine was heard.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Sango dropped what she was doing and started to run out of the store, rummaging through her purse to find her car keys. "Where are you? Are you at home?"

"Sango…..I'm late." Kagome cried softly.

Sango unlocked her car and got into the driver's seat. She started it up and then put her seat belt on. "What are you late for Kagome? A show? Did Sesshomaru forget to pick you up?"

"No Sango….I'M FOUR DAYS LATE OF MY PERIOD!!" Kagome was now in complete hysterics.

Sango felt all the blood drain from her body and she almost dropped the phone. _That damn Inuyasha…_


	4. Day One and Day Two

I'd like to thank my new reviewer, **xXDancingxWithxDestingXx** thank you, thank you. Also, once again a big thanks to those who have added _**A Famous Mistake**_ as story alert and favorites. I've noticed it's also up for one **C2**, but I dunno what that means, but thanks anyway. -Y0URSTRU1Y-

Sango rushed over to Kagome's condominium like a bat out of hell all while making sure no cops or worse, reporters, were following her. Last thing she would need was the paparazzi getting word of Kagome possibly being pregnant. _Kagome's not pregnant, she can't be pregnant. It was only a one night stand, a mistaken one night stand. She's just having an irregular month…_ Sango nodded and pretended hard to believe her own thoughts. "That's right, just one crazy irregular month…"

Pulling up to the back exit, she picked up her phone and called her stressed friend. "Kagome, I'm here. Hurry and come out." Hanging up, she continued to check her mirrors to see if she had been followed by anyone.

Slowly, the exit doors opened and a suspicious person tip toed out. Kagome had a large grey hoodie on and a dark blue baseball cap to disguise her as best as possible. Her large black sunglasses hid her face pretty nicely as well. Once she reached Sango's car, she made a dash for the back seat and sunk real down low.

"Drive Sango, and don't let anyone see you." Kagome whispered.

Sango sighed and turned to look at her sneaky friend. "Kagome, I don't think anyone will recognize it's you-uh?" She was taken aback by the sudden objects stuffed under her nose. "What's this?"

Kagome stealthily looked from side to side as if she was being watched and then whispered, "Wig, baseball cap and fatty glasses. Put them on. _**No one must know you are you.**_"

Sango let out a small laugh. "Kag, are you insane?"

Kagome swiftly pulled down her glasses to show her laughing friend just how serious her face was and then put them back on. "Put them on and drive."

She did as she was told, and then Sango put the car in drive and then drove 20 minutes just to find a pharmacy. Once Kagome was satisfied with the little town they were in (which was in the middle of nowhere Sango continuously told her) she plucked up the courage and entered the little store.

"Quick, which way do you think the medicine aisle is?" Kagome whispered as she held on to her friend's arm for dear life and they both checked for the right way. "It's not this aisle,"

"Nope, not this aisle."

"Gah!" Kagome let out a frustrated growl. "Which aisle is it?"

"Which aisle are you looking for, ladies?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both Sango and Kagome stopped where they were at and let out a small terrified shriek. They turned around to find a teenage boy, who obviously worked there, smiling politely with a large box in his hands.

"Um, erm…well, we were looking for..uhhh…" Sango stuttered. Kagome's face lit up a bright red underneath her glasses.

Kagome motioned for the boy to come real close so she could whisper face to face, peaked around from side to side to make sure no one else could over hear and then replied, "Which aisle is the…."

The teenager pulled a confused face and whispered back a bit loudly, "What aisle are you looking for?"

Kagome could have ripped this stupid kid's tongue out. "SHHHHHHHH!" She sighed in annoyance. "Okay, I'm going to say this once more and please don't repeat, just point, and not so obviously, but point in which direction the…" She took a deep breath and gulped. "Pregnancy tests are."

The teenager turned a little pink and with his very little pinky finger, he pointed just a little to the left. Sango and Kagome turned their heads in that direction and when they saw what they wanted; Kagome slapped the kid's face gently and smiled big. "Thanks kid, you were plenty of help."

Sango grabbed two boxes and stuffed them inside her jacket. Then Kagome and Sango walked up to the counter and very quickly gave the lady the tests to swipe. It was an older woman who was helping them and when she saw the boxes, she smiled warmly. "Ah, I see you don't want anyone to know you might be pregnant, huh?"

Kagome could have died but because Sango was the one in front, she took the wrap. "Uhh…"

The lady swiped both boxes and put them in bags. "I'm right, aren't I? Why else would you try to disguise yourself so well?" She laughed a little out of innocent amusement. "It's not like your some big time celebrity, eh? But don't you think you are a little young to be asking if you're pregnant or not?"

Kagome and Sango giggled nervously and then paid the price before grabbing the bags and then walking quickly to the car. Once inside, they stopped to take a breather. Sango let out a small laugh. "Oh lady, if you only knew what being a celebrity meant."

Kagome stared out the dashboard window and completely paled.

"What's the matter, Kag?"

Kagome bit her lip and frowned slightly. "She's right."

Sango tilted her head and gave Kagome a confused expression. "Who's right? That lady? Well of course she was who else would disguise themselves if they didn't want people to know they might be pregnant?"

"No, no that's not it." Tears started to blind her vision. "I'm too young to be pregnant. I can't have a baby right now; I'm just at the peak of my career!" Kagome turned and looked at Sango with a look of pure terror.

"Oh, Kagome…you're young but not that young. I mean, you are 22 years old now."

Kagome inhaled a ragged and distressed breath and shook her head. "22 years old is too young for me! I haven't even found love!"

Sango put an arm on her friend's face. "Kagome, listen to me. There's still a chance that you might not even be pregnant…"

Kagome stopped her crying and turned and looked at Sango. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just because you are late, doesn't mean that you are pregnant. It could mean that you are having an irregular month or maybe your period is late because of all the work and stress you have been dealing with? I mean, you are over working yourself."

Kagome thought about it and then with a slight smile, she wiped her tears. "Yeah…yeah, your right! I might not even be pregnant! I might just be having a crazy month." She started to laugh a little. "Oh gosh, that definitely let's me start to breathe a little easier."

Sango smiled and started the car. "Yeah, that's the spirit. Let's not make you worry until after you've taken these blasted pregnancy tests."

"Sesshy, I want pickles and peanut butter." Rin asked sweetly from the couch of the Taisho Mansion. Inuyasha who was sitting watching T.V with his sister-in-law and brother, pulled a disgusted face. Sesshomaru got up from the couch and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Yuck, Rin. You actually want peanut butter and a pickle?"

Rin winked at him and then said teasingly, "Oooh yeah! I want that pickle _**SMOTHERED IN PEANUT BUTTER!**_" She said a bit loud for her husband to hear and then laughed at her brother-in-law's extremely revolted face.

Rin Taisho was the 23 year old wife of Sesshomaru Taisho and the daughter of the man who was the C.E.O of Inuyasha's entertainment agency, the ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY. She had a cute and spunky personality, which probably made up for Sesshomaru's non-existent emotions, and was pregnant with her first child. She had shoulder length brown hair and big sparkling eyes to match. She was very short, so unlike her tall husband, and her motto was, "Love the life you live or regret it."

"Damn pregnant women, so disgusting." Inuyasha pretended to gag. "So, Rin, have you thought of any names for the wimp?"

"Inuyasha, I'd thank you if you would stop saying that my son is a wimp." Sesshomaru said as he gave his wife her smothered pickle. Rin gave Sesshomaru a nudge in the shoulder.

"Don' you mean, _daughter?_"

Sesshomaru looked at her and replied in the same tone as before, "No, I meant what I said. He's going to be a boy."

Rin grinned. "No, _she_ is going to be a _girl._ I think I'd know my own body, Sess, thank you very much." She started to suck on her pickle before taking a juicy bite.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second before saying, "No, Rin, the baby is going to be a boy. I think I know my body and for your future knowledge, the sex of the child all depends on me."

Rin stopped eating her pickle and her eyes got real big. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Inuyasha hushed his laugh, loving the scene before him. _What's he gonna say to that? Haha_

Sesshomaru opened and closed his mouth.

"You're calling me stupid…" Rin looked shocked. She then turned to Inuyasha and pointed at her husband. "He's calling me stupid, can you believe that?"

Inuyasha shook his head in mock disbelief. "I know, I heard him." He shook his finger at his older brother teasingly. "Now, now, Sess, why would you call your lovely wife stupid?"

"I never said you were stupid, Rin, please don't over react." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Rin stood up instantly and stomped her foot.

"OVER REACT?! You think I'm over reacting?" Rin was seething. "I'll show you over reacting." She took the little stub of her peanut butter pickle and stuck it to the side of Sesshomaru's face, where it miraculously stayed. "That's over reacting, sweetie." She then turned to Inuyasha who couldn't contain his laughter any longer and smiled kindly. "Thanks Yasha, for being on my side and not my _smart_ husband. Only a great guy like you would understand this _stupid over-reacting __**pregnant**__ woman." _She then skipped happily out of the room.

Inuyasha stopped laughing long enough to point at his brother with the peanut butter pickle stuck to the side of his face and say, "How many months has she been pregnant?"

"Three…" Sesshomaru then got up to follow Rin, but not before taking the pickle off of his face and chucking it as hard as he could at the hysterically laughing Inuyasha.

So Kagome did exactly what the directions told her to do, pee on the little stick and wait three minutes. It was already two minutes and she felt as if a whole lifetime had passed. She continued to walk back and forth in front of Sango who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant." Kagome chanted. "There's no way I can be pregnant, I'm not pregnant." DIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG. "AHH, WHAT WAS THAT?" She jumped at the sudden dinging noise.

Sango got up and turned off the timer and then faced the nervous Kagome. "Well, it's time to check that test of yours."

Kagome smiled nicely. "Um, let's wait a little bit longer."

Sango looked plainly at her. "Kag, if we don't check now, it's only going to make you more nervous. C'mon, go ahead and see the result." Kagome gave her friend puppy dog eyes and shook her head nervously, staying in one spot.

"Not going to get it?" Sango said. She made a move for the bathroom. "Fine, I'll check for you."

"No wait!" Kagome grabbed Sango's shirt and then bit her lip. She took a deep breath and then walked into the bathroom in front of her. "Okay, here I go."

Sango watched Kagome grab the test but couldn't see if she had looked at it because she was facing her back. "Well? You aren't pregnant right?"

Kagome groaned.

"Huh? Kagome…" Sango started to feel her heart beat a little faster. "Kagome, are you or are you not pregnant?"

No response.

Sango started to get agitated so she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and turned her around to face her. What she saw was Kagome's eyes sealed shut and the test clamped in her hand. Sango let out a sigh of frustration. "Oh Kagome! Just open your eyes and check the result!"

She shook her head wildly. "No, not yet."

"Kagome, seriously, my curiosity is starting to strangle me. Any longer and it might actually kill me." She started to pry her friend's fingers open and once the test was in her flat palm, Kagome then opened her eyes. "Kagome, I'm not looking at the result, only because I think you should check first. Please just look down." Sango was staring Kagome straight in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, Kagome's stormy blue eyes traveled low.

Sango continued to watch her friend's expression rather than check the result herself.

Kagome looked down at the test and something came over her. It was like a thousand rocks had been thrown at her then a hundred needles had stabbed into her heart. Every single drop of her blood seemed to dry up within her body and then a sudden feeling of numbness had taken over. "It's lying…" She whispered.

Sango nearly felt the sadness and anger emit from her best friend's body and could have cried from the feeling of helplessness she felt.

"No! No! It's lying!" Kagome whispered out a little harsher. She turned around and grabbed the second pregnancy test from the box and then shoved Sango out of the bathroom before slamming the door and locking it.

Sango wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up from the bed she hit and walked up to the bathroom door. "Kagome, please…" She waited for a good minutes before knocking again on the door. She heard Kagome's cries from inside and cursed herself over and over again for going away with Miroku and leaving her friend and a drunken Inuyasha alone for half that night.

After the second test was ready to read, Kagome took both tests in her hands and checked them. Two pink lines were visible on both of them and that had Kagome's heart feel as if it was twisting itself in two. She slid down the bathroom door and cried silently as tears flooded her eyes. _No...No...No...No...No...No… _

"Kagome, c'mon, please open up." She heard Sango knock softly. Everything in her world seemed to feel as if it were crumbling before her. Kagome now felt suffocated with unwanted responsibilities. "Kagome, please." She heard Sango again. Slowly she got up and took a good look at herself in the mirror.

"Good going Kagome, you're a 22 year old knock up who's whole life is displayed for the world's entertainment. What are you going to do now?" She said to herself. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair to smooth it out again and then splashed water on her face to cool her down. Once Kagome felt as if she was represent able enough and felt a little bit more confident, she unlocked the door and stepped out to face her best friend.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked nervously.

Kagome took a big gulp and faced her friend confidently. "Sango, I'm pregnant. I thought the first test was lying to me, but the second confirmed it. Sango, I don't love the father, hell, I don't even like him as a friend. Sango, I don't want this baby."

Sango let out a small gasp. "Kagome! You don't mean that! You're distraught; please just wait a few days before doing anything drastic."

Kagome softly laughed out uncontrollably. "I don't want this child. Why would I want a baby that was a mistake? Aren't children supposed to come from a plan between two loving parents? I am a _selfish_ person, Sango! I don't want to raise a baby in this world where I only live to see things fit for myself! I'm not ready to be a mother!"

"So what do you plan on doing then, Kagome?" Sango growled out. She couldn't believe her friend was even saying this. The always sweet tempered Kagome that she knew and loved that wouldn't even dare kill a bug was saying that she didn't want her child because it was conceived out of a mistake. "Are you going to kill your innocent child, just because it doesn't see well to your needs and wants?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Kagome! What are you saying!?"

Kagome couldn't keep up her strong upfront any longer. She let out a small whimper then collapsed to the ground. "_**I don't know!**_ I don't know! Oh gosh…" She started to cry out. "Why…why me?"

Sango wiped her own tears and then dropped to the ground beside her friend to hug her. "Kagome, please for your sake and your baby's, wait a few days before doing anything foolish." Sango hugged her crying friend a bit tighter. "Please…please Kagome?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute and then nodded her head. "Fine, I'll wait three days and then I'll give you my decision, alright?"

Sango sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kagome. Thank you so much."

Kagome got up off the floor and then crawled into her bed. "Sango, this gets out to no one. You are not to tell a soul about what happened with that_ horrid man_ and I or about this…this…" She looked down at her stomach.

"I got it, Kagome. I won't tell anyone." Sango nodded. Kagome gave her a weak smile before hiding beneath the covers to take a long and deep nap.

**DAY ONE: MORNING**

Sango had decided to stay the night with Kagome, just in case she decided to do something extremely careless. _It's normally not like Kagome, but she is now very terrified…_ She woke up earlier than the sleeping Kagome and decided that it was best if she prepared something healthy and delicious for breakfast so the baby would grow strong and Kagome would feel a little bit better than last night.

Just as she was putting the dishes on the table, Kagome had walked out of her room fully dressed in a tight black pin-straight skirt and a light pink blouse, her hair washed and dried in simple yet pretty waves and her make up completely flawless. Sango watched Kagome pick up one leg to strap her heel on to her foot then grab her keys out of her designer purse.

"Um, good morning." Sango said.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Sango. Sorry I can't stay and eat, Sesshomaru called and I accepted a photo shoot today."

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked innocently at her friend. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready to head down to the lobby where Sess is supposed to pick me up, why?"

Sango gave her a stern look. "Please come have some breakfast."

Kagome hesitated. "I can't, sorry. I really don't have any time."

"_**Kagome.**_" Sango said roughly before Kagome opened the door. Kagome turned around to face her friend.

"What?"

"You need to eat first."

Kagome was starting to get impatient. "Sango, seriously, I'm grateful that you made this, but I really don't have time to eat anything." She smiled happily. "How about this, I'll grab like an apple or something at the shoot; they always have snacks for us."

Sango had now put her hands on her hips.

Kagome sighed but continued to keep her hand on the door handle. "Listen, Sango. I know you are only trying to help me, but I seriously don't need it, okay?" She let out a small breath. "I'm not trying to be mean, because I really am very thankful to have you as a best friend and I know you must have been up quite early to make this delicious looking food, but Sesshomaru is down in the lobby waiting and I really must go. So…" She held out her hand and waved. "I'll see you later." She opened the door and left Sango glaring at her back.

**DAY ONE: EARLY AFTERNOON**

Kagome had finished the photo shoot in record time and was thanking the photographer when her stomach growled just a little bit. Just as the photographer went to go pack his things, Sesshomaru had walked up to her.

"Kagome, I just got off the phone with JaBine, he would like to know if you would wear his designs in another photo shoot?" Sesshomaru said, checking their schedule book.

Kagome took a deep breath just as her stomach growled lightly again. "Um, when is it?"

"Well if we leave right now, we can make it in 10 minutes and that will give you 20 minutes in makeup and hair."

Her stomach growled again, and this time Sesshomaru heard it. "Are you hungry Kagome? Do you want to not go through with it and just get some lunch? You don't have anything penned it until 4:30 anyway, this is just an erasable pencil in."

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No, I want to do it. I can always eat later." _I'll choose work first anytime as long as it takes my mind of this messy situation…_

Sesshomaru nodded and led her away to the car.

**DAY ONE: NIGHT**

She had been busy all day, hardly an hour to herself to spare. From four photo shoots in the time frame of 9 hours, which always lasted 2 hours long, and then one press conference that lasted another 2 ½ hours long, a walkthrough of the runway she was supposed to walk next week for the fashion show which lasted another 3 hours and then finally a conference with her, Sesshomaru, Hojo and his manager about the music video shooting in two weeks. By the time she got home it was already 10:30 at night and she was exhausted. Talk about a full day of work.

She opened the door to her home and walked straight to her fridge to get herself a bottle of water. When she opened it, she saw a saran wrapped plate of food and a note on top from Sango. It read:

_**Kagome, **__**Please eat this for dinner because if I know you, you probably haven't eaten all day due to the amount of work you did. You need to start eating right and drinking lots of liquids. I stocked your fridge more of water and some organic juices. **__**p.s. I know you don't like eggs, but try to eat at least one egg a day (starting with the egg on your dinner plate), because it's good for you.**__**I'll come and see you tomorrow afternoon after I get done with a shoot myself.**__**Love always,**_

_**SANGO**_

Kagome sighed after reading this and took out the plate from the fridge and opened it on the counter. After seeing the boiled egg on the side of her plate like stated in the note, she smiled weakly. "Really, Sango…" She took the egg and plopped it in her mouth. She then took her water bottle and took a big drink to swallow the foul tasting egg down. Leaving the rest of the plate uneaten, she walked to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

**DAY TWO: LATE AFTERNOON**

Kagome was sitting down at a little table on the outside of a cozy café reading over the director's script of Hojo's new music video for his song _**I'll love you forever**_, when her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome it's me, what are you up to?"

Kagome took a sip of her tea and smiled. "Ah, Sango! I'm just reading over Hojo's music video script, what are you doing?"

"Mmm, nothing…Hey did you get my note last night?"

Kagome nodded; unaware that Sango couldn't see her. "Mmm. I did thanks."

"So, um…did you eat it?"

Kagome was starting to notice what she was getting at. "Uh huh, even the egg." _Okay, so I didn't eat it all…the egg should make up for it though…_

"Oh good, good." Sango's voice seemed a bit brighter. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Um, well I'm actually eating right now. I'm eating a salad and drinking tea."

"What about this morning? Did you eat enough this morning?" Sango asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and set her fork down on her plate and pushed it away from herself. "I'm fine, Sango." _I was doing great not thinking about any mess and now she's bringing my mind on it again…_

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, perfectly sure. Oh hey, I gotta go; I'm getting another call from Sesshomaru." Kagome flipped the phone closed and sighed. Putting some money on the table, she got up and left, her salad uneaten and tea still full.

Over at Kagome's place, Sango hung up her own cell phone and sighed bitterly at the completely full plate in front of her. "She lied to me…" She said. Taking the plate, she threw the food upon it in the trash and then put the dish in the sink. Taking a look at Kagome's '**TO DO CALENDER**', she saw what her friend did all day yesterday and what she had planned for today and tomorrow.

"She's going to kill herself if she keeps up her work schedule like this…" Sango muttered to herself. _Is that what she's trying to do…over work herself until the baby…_ Sango shook those horrible thoughts out of her head. Taking her fist and hitting it against her open palm, she sighed and opened her cell phone again. Going through her contact list, she pressed the send button on a name she hadn't seen in over a month.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hello, is this Miroku Houshi?" Sango asked.

"This is him; may I ask who's calling?"

Sango took a deep breath. _I'm sorry Kagome…this is for your own good…_ "Miroku, this is Sango Hiratsu. We met a month ago at the Entertainment Party, remember?" She smiled and laughed a little when she heard Miroku's response. "Right, uh huh. Miroku, do you think we can meet up today? I need to talk to you about something really important regarding Inuyasha…"

___**:PLEASE**__** PLEASE **__**PLEASE**____**PLEASE**____**PLEASE**____**PLEASE**__** PLEASE….more reviews. Thanks **___


	5. Day Three: Pseudocyesis

**Thank you, thank ****you :**_**VampireGurl180; **__**Shichinintai's**__** Girl; Inu-**__**stacy**__**; Qui; Koorikage93; Lady Vamp-Your-Worst-Nightmare:.:**__**Your reviews made me smile ****I'd also like to answer **__**Qui**_**'s**** question about Sesshomaru being a demon. ****Well yes, normally I would like him to be demon, but this is just an AU story, so…no demons here, ****sorrrrrrrry****. If you would really like him to be demon...just pretend he has his sense of smell turned off for this story****..that**** goes for those other demons as well. **** sorry for any trouble.****…okay so I've got this great idea, okay? Listen well… My great idea is that I am going to try my utmost hardest to have at least one chapter up every day. Sound pure genius? Yeah, I thought so too. Now here's the real dilemma, although I would love to give you all a chapter a day (keeps the doctor away ha!), I am a girl who works days and school nights…so we'll see. So far I've been pretty good, eh? Okay****..so**** I'll shut up now…….ENJOY!**

**DAY TWO: NIGHT**

As Miroku was driving over to the restaurant Sango had asked to meet her at, he was also straightening his tie and jacket in the rear view mirror. When he checked his caller i.d to see that it was her calling, his heart had almost skipped a beat. He hadn't seen or heard from her in over a month and now he was actually getting the chance to have dinner with the beauty. So she really only needed to see to talk about Inuyasha, he shrugged and smiled cheekily in the mirror, he knew deep down she wanted him.

Getting out of his car and throwing up his keys in the air for the valet to catch, he walked up the steps to the restaurant and was led by the waiter to Sango's reserved table. His grin started to itch perversely as he realized that Sango's reserved table was far out of sight of everyone else and it was just them two. When Miroku got to her, she stood up and did a polite little bow.

"Mr. Houshi,"

"Please, call me Miroku. We're friends." Miroku walked behind her and helped her into her seat before taking his own. He watched her smile nervously and almost did a black flip when the candle light made her face dance with radiance. He picked up his menu and started to read.

"Miroku, I'm really glad you could come tonight." Sango said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me too, it's good to see you." He smiled and put down his menu to look her in the eye. "My god Sango, you are gorgeous."

Sango blushed and laughed a little. "Thanks. Miroku, maybe I should get straight to the point…"

Miroku nodded and kept his eye on her, unaware of how uncomfortable she was feeling at the moment. She took a deep breath.

_Miroku, I love you and want you to marry me…_ Sango said in his mind. He almost laughed out loud when he heard this.

"Kagome's pregnant." Was what Sango said in reality.

Miroku shook his head to hear Sango's real words better. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, Kagome Higurashi, is pregnant."

Miroku blanched. "Wha…wha…what?"

Sango gave him an annoyed look. "Do I really have to repeat myself?"

He ran a hand through his hair and immediately started stress. "Kagome's pregnant?"

Sango crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "That's what I've been saying…"

"So, Kagome's pregnant…with Inuyasha?"

"That's right."

"So Inuyasha…got Kagome pregnant?"

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. _ Didn't I just tell him like twice that Kagome is pregnant…is he really that stupid?_

Miroku was talking to Sango, but sort of staring off in space as he made motions with his hands. "So Inuyasha…he..and now Kagome… she..pregnant…Inuyasha's child…Kagome's pregnant?"

"Gahhh! Yes, Miroku! Kagome is pregnant and it was Inuyasha who has impregnated her." Sango snapped.

Miroku sighed. "Great…just great. What am I going to tell Inuyasha?"

Sango dropped her hand on the table hard. "I don't know, but you better tell him as soon as possible because Kagome has known for two days now and yesterday when she found out she told me she didn't want this child."

"What?" Miroku sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I know! I talked her into waiting a few days before doing anything careless, but that's not the point because she told me she would give me her decision in three days if she was going to keep it or not and tomorrow is the day she decides!"

Miroku just looked at Sango flabbergasted. So she continued.

"And Miroku, even though she hasn't aborted the child, she might as well because she isn't eating and she's over working herself! She's confused and scared and I just feel so bad for her…she's going at this in all the wrong ways."

"So she's not taking care of herself?" Miroku replied. His mind was swarming with ideas on how to tell his best friend.

"No! I've tried almost all I can do to help her, but she's so damn stubborn and now she's starting to distance herself from me, and now here I am, telling you to tell Inuyasha, after I promised her I wouldn't tell a soul about this!" Sango exhaled raggedly, her voice was starting to crack as tears formed in her eyes. "Am I a bad friend for telling you? Should I just let Kagome have it her way and continue stay dangerous for herself and her baby?"

Miroku hurried out of his chair and put an arm around Sango, holding her tight. "No, Sango…you were right in telling me. I have to tell Inuyasha this; he'll do something about it. He might be immature and an asshole at times, but he is really protective…I don't think he'd ever let anything to happen to a baby, especially if he finds out it's his."

Sango choked back a soft sob. "Miroku, I'm scared for Kagome. You have to tell Inuyasha before she does something stupid."

Miroku sighed. "Alright."

Kagome had another very busy day that even Sesshomaru was impressed by how much she packed in on one day's schedule. She had just gotten out of the shower and into some pajamas when her mind started to wander to Inuyasha and the baby inside of her. _Damn it, I was doing fine and didn't think of this once this whole day, why now? Just leave me alone…_

Lying down in bed, she pulled her lap top up on her lap and turned it on. She surfed the web first, checking her email and just for fun, a fan made website of her. She smiled at all the little comments people made about her, it warmed her heart that so many people cared about her that she had never even met. She then did something more daring. She typed in the search bar:** Pregnancy**.

Hundreds of pages came up. "Dang," She whispered. "All of this for one word?" Skimming the titles, she clicked on one that was supposed to show pictures of the stages of pregnancy. Her eyes got really big when she saw a woman in her last trimester. "No. No way." She shook her head. "How big do those babies get? What, she have a sumo wrestler in that belly of hers? Her stomach is bigger than a beach ball!"

As she clicked back and was about to search for something else, a few words caught her eye. **Pseudocyesis…false pregnancy.** Just out of curiosity, she clicked the search engine and it took her to a site that made her gasp and her heart start to race as she read.

**Pseudocyesis, more commonly known as false pregnancy or fake pregnancy, can cause many of the signs and symptoms associated with pregnancy and can resemble it almost to a certain extent, without however, the development of a fetus (baby). One of the most common ****symptom's**** related is menstrual irregularity (which is mostly due to stress) and another is a change in hormones that can often lead a pregnancy test to result in positive. Research shows that 18 of women with Pseudocyesis have been diagnosed pregnant by medical professionals.**

Kagome couldn't stop reading that paragraph over and over again. She started to laugh out a little, a wave of relief washed over her. "Maybe I'm not pregnant…haha…I'm not pregnant! This is what I have! This is it exactly! Missed period, positive test….and I've been stressed!!" Kagome jumped up and down and let the tears of happiness run down her face. "I'm not pregnant!"

Miroku felt as if a car had run him over, then backed up and ran him over again. His body ached and his heart pounded against his skull as he made his way up the stairs of the Taisho Mansion to his best friend's room. He stopped outside Inuyasha's door and raised his arm as if to knock, but then hesitated. _What am I going to say to him? What do I do? What if he doesn't believe me?_ He sighed and wracked his knuckles against the oak door.

"C'min." Inuyasha said from within his room.

Miroku slowly turned the door knob as if he was trying to take his time from entering a portal of hell. He kept on feeling like the world was watching him. "Inuyasha…" His words echoed in his ear. Inuyasha looked at Miroku curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Um…"

"What is it?" Inuyasha was lying down on his back on the bed with his arms as a pillow.

"I've got…" He kept his head down and stared at his feet.

"Miroku, spit it out or leave."

Miroku's head snapped up and he blurted out, "Inuyasha I've got something to tell you so I think you should sit down for this."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Erm…I'm lying down, is that good enough?"

"Oh, heh…yeah, that's fine." Miroku chuckled in embarrassment. He checked outside Inuyasha's door to see if anyone was around and then shut it. He then walked over to the bed and sat down right at his friend's feet. "Inuyasha, I've got some life imposing news that you really need to hear. But first I ask you to promise me that you won't interrupt until I'm done and take responsible action once I'm finished telling you."

Inuyasha raised both eyebrows. "Um…"

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Just spit it out already."

Miroku took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…"

"Yeah…?"

"I met with Sango."

Good thing he was lying down, because if he was standing, Inuyasha probably would have fallen to the floor in exasperation. "That's it? You met with Sango? That's the serious news? Okay then Miroku, good for you. I will take the responsible action as your friend and give my approval." He slapped Miroku's shoulder. "Good job, don't break her heart too bad." He let out a laugh and then closed his eyes to rest. "Is that it?"

Miroku closed his eyes and whispered really fast, "Inuyasha, Kagome is pregnant." He cringed at the expected uproar.

"That's funny."

Miroku opened one eye at the lack of rage. "Huh?"

Inuyasha continued to keep his eyes shut but replied back. "I said that's funny. Who's the misfortunate guy that knocked her up?"

"Er…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up, laughing haughtily. "Serves her right for always acting like a spoiled princess."

"Um, Inuyasha…I don't think you quite understand."

Inuyasha started to laugh out harder and then tossed himself sideways on the bed holding on to his side. "Haha! Who's the father, Miroku? Who is cursed for the rest of his entire life until the day he dies? Who must now deal with that princess' bitchy attitude?"

"Inuyasha, I don't think you should be laughing…"

"Seriously Miroku, spit it out? Do I know him?"

"Uh..I guess you can say that…" Miroku said nervously.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Inuyasha said brightly.

"Inuyasha, it's you."

No response.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

Miroku pointed at his friend. "I said, Kagome is pregnant and the father is you."Inuyasha blinked twice at Miroku. "Are you lying to me, Miroku?"

Miroku gulped and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha stood up and walked back and forth. "So you're saying that Kagome and I are going to have a kid?"

"Uh huh."

Without any notice, Inuyasha turned and punched the red wall as hard as he could, resulting in a huge crack. "How long have you known this, Miroku?"

"Only a few hours."

"What about her? When did Kagome find out?" Inuyasha was close to losing his mind.

"I think Sango said since yesterday." Miroku punched himself in the side of his head. "I almost forgot! Inuyasha, she doesn't want the baby! You need to do something! She told Sango she was going to wait three days before deciding if she wanted to keep the child or not and tomorrow is the decision. Sango thinks that Kagome might abort it…she also said that Kagome doesn't want anyone to know about this…especially you."

"What?" Inuyasha said revolted. "That…that woman thinks that she can just make these big decisions by herself? Why that little..I ought to…Where is she?"

Miroku snapped his head up confused. "Huh? Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha grabbed his coat and keys harshly and stomped towards that door. "_**Where is she, Miroku? I'm going to go set this shit straight, right now!**__"_

Miroku hurried up and pushed Inuyasha back into the room and shut his door. "Inuyasha, as your manager and best friend, I'm going to say to you, and I apologize for it now so don't hit me, SHUT UP!" He held Inuyasha away from the door as best as he could and tried to settle him down. "That's one thing Sango told me to tell you, not to go looking for her the moment you find out. Wait until Kagome gives her decision. Once she does, Sango is going to call me and then you can meet with her, alright?"

"NO! I'm going to meet with her now! That damn wench! She…I can't believe she didn't call me…when I get a hold of her I'm going to…" Inuyasha was snarling like a mad man.

"Inuyasha, please, settle down! Wait until the morning on the final day, please!" Miroku almost tripped when Inuyasha tore away from his grip and started to pace back and forth.

Inuyasha directed a threatening finger in Miroku's direction. "Fine. I'll wait until morning, but if Sango hasn't called by 10 o'clock, then Kagome's ass is mine. And I don't care if you try to stop me because I will personally see fit to your life's arrangements, you hear me?"

Miroku nodded.

"Good. I'm going to bed. I'll see you bright and early." Inuyasha jumped under the covers, slipped his hands out and clapped, making the lights pitch out into darkness.

**FINAL DECISION: DAY THREE: MORNING**

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she moaned out because her lower half felt achy. Walking sleepily towards the bathroom, she stopped just before her computer to read the little note stuck to the screen about **false pregnancies** and then smiled. _I almost forgot…I'm not pregnant!_ Continuing her path towards the bathroom she groaned out again when a strike of pain hit her lower abdomen. "What the heck?" She winced.

When she started to go pee, she realized that something pink had stained her panties. _Is this__..is__ this…_ her heart started to race. When she inspected further, she cried out in happiness. "I STARTED! I'm NOT PREGNANT!!!!" Finishing up and then jumping into the shower, she thought that her world was finally starting to look up. Singing a song as she dried off, she picked up her phone and called Sango.

"Sango, I got something really important to tell you, so can you come to my place in 45 minutes?" She said brightly. When Sango agreed to come over, Kagome hung up her phone and dressed in her track suit. After grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, she walked out of her condo and decided the best way to get rid of period cramps was to run and exercise until Sango arrived.

Everything seemed to feel lighter and the stress that she had been feeling for the past few days seemed to blow away with the wind as she ran against it on the beach. After her 45 minute intense exercising routine, she ran back up the stairs instead of taking the elevator to her home. When she walked in the door, Sango was sitting down on the couch waiting for her.

"What were you doing?" Sango said, standing up.

Kagome first took a drink of her water before she replied. "I went running on the beach."

Sango almost could have strangled her. "Gah, Kagome! Don't you know too much exercising is bad for the baby?"

Kagome winked at her and grinned mischievously. "What baby?"

"What baby? What baby do you think? Um, let's see, the one hibernating in your belly!" Sango said. Then it dawned on her and she gasped. "No, Kagome! Don't tell me you…"

Kagome took another drink and then shook her hand at her friend. "No, no of course not. That's part of the reason why I called you here. Hold on, let me grab something." Sango waited as Kagome walked back out of her room holding a piece of paper.

Sango read what was written and raised her eyebrow. "Fake pregnancy? Are you serious?"

Kagome smiled happily. "Yup, that's what I had."

"Kagome, c'mon. Be real, this isn't what you have and you know it." Sango placed the note on the counter and sighed.

"Seriously, Sango, it's true. I even started my period today. I mean look, everything fits! You know better than anyone that I've been stressed lately and stress is the most common reason why this symptom in the Fake Pregnancy occurs, late period. But hey, I got my period, so all good." Kagome was practically dancing on her tip toes. "And also, the result of the positive pregnancy test, also a symptom of the fake pregnancy syndrome! See Sango, it all fits!"

Sango shook her head and held back her itching hands from slapping the stupid girl before her. "_Kagome!_ Listen to me! This isn't what you have, okay?"

Kagome frowned. "It has to be, Sango! I mean, I started my period today!"

Sango's eyes widened and she nearly lost her breath. "What? You got your period today?"

Kagome nodded fervently. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! See, I told you I wasn't pregnant!"

Her heart started to pound hard against her ribs. She eyed her keys for a second then snatched them in an instant. Grabbing Kagome by the arm, she pulled her towards the door. "Kagome, we have to go to the hospital, _now!"_

"What, why?" Kagome quickly grabbed her sunglasses and purse before allowing Sango to lead her to the car.

"Kagome, if you truly think you aren't pregnant, and you seriously believe that you've got this phantom pregnancy thing, then fine, but we need to confirm it first with a doctor."

Kagome sighed but put on her seatbelt. "Fine, fine."

Once they were both in the hospital and Kagome had scheduled an appointment with the doctor in the next 15 minutes and was safely away from prying eyes in the private waiting room, Sango made up an excuse about having to use the restroom. Kagome allowed it and continued to read a fashion magazine.

"Miroku, its Sango."

"Sango, why haven't you called sooner? I told Inuyasha and he's about to go on a killing spree if he doesn't see Kagome right away!" Miroku was whispering like he had also managed to escape his friend for a few minutes.

"Sorry, I just barely had time myself. Listen to me Miroku because I don't have much time. Kagome and I are at the hospital right now,"

"Is everything okay?" Miroku interrupted.

"I don't know, you and Inuyasha need to come here quick because for some stupid reason Kagome thinks her pregnancy is a fake and she is now saying that she started her period this morning…but I don't think her pregnancy is at all fake and I think if she saw blood this morning then that might mean miscarriage."

"Shit." Miroku paled.

"Miroku, please hurry and bring Inuyasha. But please warn him and tell him to be on his best behavior because once Kagome knows the truth, she might be a bit out of it and I don't think she needs any more stress than she has now." Sango whispered quickly. Once she knew Miroku had got everything she said and felt confident that he was bringing Inuyasha within the next 10 minutes, she made her way back to Kagome.

_Only two large mountains to pass now…one, the truth and two…Inuyasha._

The doctor was right on schedule when she had called Kagome into her office. The boys, however, were not. _They were supposed to show up before the doctor called us in, damnit!_ Sango chewed on her bottom lip as Kagome explained her ordeal, delicately leaving every part about Inuyasha out.

"I see…" The doctor said. "Well Kagome, this may be a serious situation and it may not." Sitting up from her desk she walked over to where Kagome was and put a warm hand on her hand. "Kagome, we need to do three things today."

For some reason, the wave of relief Kagome had felt earlier this morning seemed to pass and a new wave of fear washed upon her. "Yeah, what's that?" She started to fiddle with her cell phone charm.

"First we need to take a blood test to positively 100 confirm you are pregnant or not, then we will take a plain pregnancy test to ease our minds 99 and then I will need to explain to you if the situation you are in is serious or not, okay?" The doctor said soothingly. When Kagome nodded, the doctor put an arm around her and led her to a small seat and started the procedure to draw blood from her arm.

Sango kept glancing out the office door window to see if the boys had arrived yet, but no such luck.

Then when the doctor had Kagome's blood in a vile, she gave her a little cup to pee in and showed her the bathroom just through the door. It was the doctor's own personal bathroom in her office so Kagome didn't have to worry about leaving the privacy of the room and into the paparazzi crazed world. The doctor stepped out to run the tests on the blood and that left Sango alone in the office as Kagome was in the bathroom.

_Where the heck are they?_

Inside the bathroom, Kagome placed the pee filled cup inside the little cupboard that opened on the other side for the doctor and then walked back out into the office. "Sango who are you looking for?" She asked. Sango jumped and then sat back down.

"No one. Just waiting for the doctor."

Kagome nodded and sat down herself. Taking a big breath, she turned to her friend. "Thank you Sango. I don't think I could have done all this without your help."

Sango smiled lightly. "No problem."

"I mean it though," Kagome said earnestly. "If I didn't have you, then I think I probably would have lost my mind completely. I'm just really glad you didn't say anything to anyone. If this were to leak out to the press…my life would have been over."

Sango's heart dropped to her stomach. The feeling of guilt charged into her head on. "Uhh..it's okay Kagome. Don't thank me…it was nothing, really."

Kagome was just about to open her mouth to reply when the doctor came in with three tea cups and a folder in her arm. Once she situated herself down, she held out the cups to Sango and Kagome. "Tea for Miss. Hiratsu and warm water with a hint of mint for Kagome."

"Thank you." They both said, sipping lightly.

"Okay Kagome, I've got your results. First I've got to say that the blood test I just did was a minor one that would allow me to know now 99.9 if you were pregnant or not now, it's still got a 0.1 chance of being wrong but the rest of your blood test is being shipped and medical examiners will give me a call within the week to let me know if you are 100 pregnant or not. And that blood test result is positive."

Sango silently sighed in relief.

Kagome tensed slightly.

"Second, the 99 regular pregnancy test also has come out positive." The doctor said, reading over the papers in the folder.

Sango bit back her happy smile.

Kagome's eyes felt achy as if tears were itching their way through.

"And now for my explanation on if this is a serious situation or not. When you first came in talking about **Pseudocyesis** and that you had started your period after a week of being late, my fearful thoughts that maybe you had a miscarriage. After all, the lifestyle you live is an extremely tiring one that a pregnant woman shouldn't have to endure for her nine months of bonding time with her unborn child. The extremities you have to undergo day after day can outcome in a miscarriage in any healthy woman."

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other. Kagome was starting to feel sick.

"But after the results came in for both tests, I have come to a conclusion that the bleeding that you are seeing now is nothing dangerous but implantation bleeding."

"Implantation bleeding?" Kagome said faintly.

"Yes, it's when the fertilized egg burrows into the lining of the blood vessels in the uterus, causing some breakage and then out comes the light to heavy bleeding, often mistaken as a 'period'." She smiled. "It's one of the early symptoms of pregnancy."

Kagome was speechless.

"Is that it, doctor?" Sango asked.

The doctor nodded warmly and stood up. "That's about it on my part. Next she will need to find an OBGYN that she feels comfortable with and set up an appointment to have an ultrasound. Her first ultrasound should be scheduled around the time she should get a call back from me confirming her pregnancy fully. So I would say, beginning of next week?"

Sango looked down at Kagome, but she was still staring off into space with a shocked expression and completely speechless. "Right, I'll make sure she settles that. Thank you."

"Thank you, have a wonderful day."

Sango helped Kagome out of her chair and walked towards the door. Once Kagome realized she was moving, she took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out.

_**Oh…my…gosh…I'm still…pregnant.**_

Once she was outside the doctor's office, Kagome looked up to find two male bodies in front of her.

Sango and Miroku both bit their lips and slipped out of harm's way and off to the side, preparing for a death match before them.

Kagome's stormy blue eyes met the melted gold of Inuyasha's.

"_What the __**hell**__ are you doing here?_" Kagome whispered threateningly.

Inuyasha glared right into the thunderous pools of the woman before him and whispered back just as threateningly, "I'm here to take you _**home**_"

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU!! **


	6. Daddy Hunting

_**OH. MY. GOSHBIGOSH.**__** I have one word to say for the absence of this chapter for so long. **__**SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYY. **__**Well you know how it is…it's holiday season and since I work at the mall (American Eagle) everyone just seems to need to me to work scrutinous hours and then right after a long hard day at work, I have to go straight to school (a prestigious beauty academy) where I have to slop gel on a mannaquin doll and cut ridiciously awful haircuts that I know no one in the real world ever wear…by the end of the day..i'm tired and I just sleep. I've had this chapter halfway done since before christmas and now I'm finally on MY holiday and I have time to finish! WHOO! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE AND ENJOY!...btw..please forigive me. **_

"I'm here to take you _**home**_"

Kagome's eyes flashed in anger as Inuyasha's hand grabbed onto her arm and started to drag her to the hospital's exit. He didn't care though, what was it to him if she disagreed? She could kick and scream and cry all she wanted, his only thought was to get her the hell out of that hospital and somewhere where they could have a long serious talk about how stupid she was. _Damn, what an imbecile._

Right before they left the hospital building, Kagome had just in time looked through the glass to see a swarm of paparazzi huddled outside waiting. Not wanting to find her face in the paper the next day and head of the rumor mill again, she yanked her arm out of Inuyasha's grip roughly and stopped right before the doors opened.

"_Are you insane_!?" She snapped. "What the hell did you bring them for?" She waved her hand angrily at the swarm outside. Inuyasha, not knowing what she was talking about at first, looked through the glass and saw what she was yapping about. "Damnit, Inuyasha! You are such a…ughhhh!" She let out a frustrated cry.

Inuyasha bent down and got into her face. "A what, princess? A sweet caring person,"

"HA! Quite the opposite!" Kagome interrupted.

"WHO raced all the way here to stop you from killing an innocent child?!" He just talked over her, deciding to ignore her rude comment.

"Kill…what? You thought I was going to kill my baby?" Kagome said flabbergasted.

"Uh…" Inuyasha mocked a thoughtful face. "YEAH! If it weren't for Sango telling Miroku, I might have been too late to set your craziness out!"

Kagome turned and glared at Sango who blushed and didn't meet her piercing eye. She snapped her glare back on to Inuyasha and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Did I-" **jab.** "Ask-" **jab.** "For your-" **jab. **"Help?" **jab.jab.jab. **"I don't think I did…so-" **jab.jab.jab.jab.jab.** "_Stay out of it!_"

She turned around and started to walk to the opposite side of the hospital where the back exit was. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango and then rubbed the sore part where she jabbed him so many times. "Oww…" He mouthed. He took a deep breath and counted to five before storming right after Kagome. When he reached her, he grabbed her arm again and swung her to face him.

"Listen, princess, I-"

Once again, Kagome yanked her arm away and took a step forward and got into his face. "No, _you_ listen! Stop calling me princess and stop following me! Didn't I tell you like forever ago that I never wanted to see you again? And didn't you say the same thing? Well Inuyasha, let's stick to our words, okay?" She turned around fast, slapping him in the face with her hair.

Miroku choked on a muffled laugh. "Damn, I think Inuyasha has got some serious competition for attitude in this town…"

"Kagome! What are you going to do huh?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to keep up with her fast walking pace.

"I don't what you mean by that? I'm going to raise my child…" Kagome said, not even looking at him.

"So you are going to keep it?" He asked.

She stopped abruptly and faced him. "Of course I'm going to keep it! I don't have any choice, do I? I'm not going to abort it, over working didn't help me forget this problem-"

Inuyasha's anger rose at those select words. "Kagome! About that! Are you insane?! Working yourself too hard and not eating isn't a good way to say, _Hi baby, I'm your mommy and I love you._"

She ignored him and kept talking. "So I'm going to stop being immature and grow up. You got me into this mess and now I'm going to fix it."

"I got you into this mess?!"

"And I'm going to fix it without your help!" She put on her sunglasses and started up her path towards the exit again. Inuyasha didn't know if he wanted to drop kick the woman or pound her head into the nearby wall. He decided against the two.

"Kagome, you can't do it on your own you know, you need someone else!" Inuyasha argued.

"Why would I need anyone's help? I have money and I am quite independent. I don't need anyone's help, especially yours!" She huffed, stepping outside. Just as she took two steps down the stairs outside the building, paparazzi came running up the side like hounds.

Kagome's eyes widened and she wasn't sure if she should run or just stay and make up a story. Inuyasha, sensing that Kagome couldn't possibly think of any good excuse as to why she was exiting out of the maternity section of the hospital, grabbed her by the hand and twirled her back into the safety of the hospital and around a corner out of sight.

Kagome tried to even out her breathing and sighed very raggedy. She looked up and found Inuyasha smirking at her with his arms crossed. She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "What? You want me to say thank you? Fine, thank you. I'll just book it out the side exit." She walked away leaving Inuyasha to call out after her.

"So what happens when the paparazzi find out about this scandal?" His words cut deep.

She stopped walking down the hall but didn't turn around. "What scandal? They won't know about this."

Inuyasha chuckled a little evilly. "Yeah? And how will explain to the press why you are a single mother? Don't you know the society in these days really look down on _young single mothers_?" Ooh, he was good.

Kagome rolled her eyes and bit her lip in anger. _He really wants to die, doesn't he?_

"Your image will tarnish, whoosh, completely down the drain," He laughed a little and started to walk slowly towards her, his footsteps echoing in the completely quiet hall. "Poor, poor princess, no longer will she be famous. She'll always be known now as that single mother who got knocked up before marriage at age 22."

When she could feel Inuyasha's breath on her neck, she turned around fiercely and stared defiantly into his taunting eyes. "And what do you suppose I do about this, Inuyasha?" She said every word in a strained whisper.

Inuyasha watched her furious expression with joy and loved the feeling of being the cause of her rage. "Marry me."

Sango gasped and Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"**No.**" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha didn't give up though. "Marry me Kagome and then your image will be saved because now there's a father figure in our child's future and not to mention you wouldn't be a single mother anymore."

"Ahh…I see…" Kagome said, shaking her finger knowingly at Inuyasha. "I know what I have to do to solve this mess…"

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way too." Inuyasha replied with a grin.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for your genius idea. I'll just find a father for my baby and everything will be just peachy." She smiled wickedly and walked out the side exit, leaving Inuyasha to adjust to her decision.

"She…what?" He asked. "Find a father? But _I'm the father!_"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and laughed nervously.

"She's kidding right?" Miroku whispered.

Sango bit her lip. "I really hope she is…"

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could after her, but when he had stepped out into the sunlight, she was no where to be found. He looked left and then he looked right and then just as he was about to step off the curb onto the pavement, Kagome sped by in Sango's car, knocking him back on to the walkway. "What the!"

"She's really upset right now, Inuyasha. Perhaps we should wait a few hours before looking for her, alright?" Sango said quietly.

Inuyasha stood up from the ground where he had fallen and brushed himself off. "No good. I need to talk to her now…" He growled, staring after her disappearing car.

"Inuyasha, what should we do about Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha froze. _Shit…my brother._ "Don't say anything to anyone just yet, not until I catch up with Kagome and have a few choice words with her." He said bitterly. And with out heeding Sango's warning, he got into his own vehicle and sped off after his princess.

"Should we follow?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Might as well…"

"Good, I'll drive."

Inuyasha drove all over the city looking for Kagome and even ended up calling Sango to show him where her condo was. When they arrived at her home, she wasn't even there. Fed up, Inuyasha decided to call it quits and headed for his own home, but not before he made Sango promise that any word of Kagome, she'd call him. Inuyasha opened the gates to the Taisho Mansion and drove down the path towards the huge house. It was a spacious three story home that had pointed rooftops like castles and mossy green vines draped around it with pretty little red and white flowerbuds scattered along. The 'front and back yards' were acers of forests and gardens and roses that normally spread across the land like a vast lake had hidden away for the upcoming winter.

As he stepped inside the entrance room, Sesshomaru and his mother came walking by. "Sesshomaru, won't you stay and have lunch with us before you go off to work?" Izayoi asked.

"Sorry, I don't have time for it. I have a meeting with my model and a very important musician along with his manager about a project scheduled to take place in two days. I'll be home for dinner, I promise."

"But honey, Rin should be home soon from her visit with her father, I'm sure she would love to eat with you." Izayoi put a gentle hand on her son's shoulder.

"Tell her that if she needs me that she can always call me and I'll be home to eat dinner with her." He took his mother's hand in his hand and then kissed the side of her cheek. "Sorry, mother, but I have to go." Nodding his head in the very slightest, he recognized Inuyasha, and then shut the door behind him.

Izayoi sighed and muttered bitterly. "It's always work with that fellow." Seeing Inuyasha at the door, her mood quickly brightened again and she shuffled him into the kitchen. "Inuyasha! Are you hungry dear? You left so quickly wit out breakfast this morning! You know you must always eat at least three good meals a day to become strong, my dear! I really can't stand when you and your brother skip them; it breaks my heart to know that you and he suffer from hunger during the day…"

Inuyasha sat down on a barstool and pulled a face. "Ma, you make us sound five…and we don't suffer from hunger. We eat when we're hungry, well at least I do."

"How about a peanut butter sandwich? Rin should be home, she loves them!"

"I'm okay…" Just then a thought hit him. "Hey, where was Sesshomaru headed?"

Izayoi hummed out as she started to spread the peanut butter. "Work, dear. That's what I've been complaining to him about for the past fifteen minutes…he always works and never rests."

_Yeah…I know someone like that too…_

"It's going to kill him…" She muttered.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know…"

Izayoi smiled as she now started to blot the jelly on the P.B as a big smile and then started to cut the sandwich in fours.

"Ma, do you know where Sesshomaru was supposed to go? Like where was he going to work?"

"Hmm, I think I heard him say something about a building over on Pirate Patch Park, you know, that large record company over by the bay? Oh what's it called…Shikon Records?" She replied.

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat, kissed his mother on the cheek and ran towards the door. "Thank's ma! Gotta go!"

"But! What about your-" The door slammed, leaving Izayoi by herself in the kitchen. "Sandwich?"

"I've got you." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he shut his car door and walked up the steps of Shikon Records. The inside was nothing more that he expected a shiny, edgy and loud work place of the fashionable employees of the record company. As he walked on searching for Kagome, he was greeted warmly by a few employees who were also big fans of him and his movies. He took a few photos with people and was in the middle of signing an autograph for another fan when Kagome, Sesshomaru, an unfamiliar man and Hojo walked past.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked up and his eye caught Kagome's confused ones. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, _what are you doing here?_" Kagome said in a **what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing-following-me-at-work-and-if-you-don't-leave-now-I-will-kick-your-ass** tone of voice.

Hojo stared at Inuyasha in bewilderment. "Did you come to see me?" He asked innocently.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Um…no."

"Oh, then why did you come?"

Inuyasha walked up and took Kagome's arm, despite her attempts to push him away without making it obvious to everyone. "I, uh, need to talk to Kagome for a minute." He chuckled. He took her away before anyone could protest and backed her into a wall and placed both arms on both sides of her head so she was stuck in the middle.

"_What_ are you doing?!" She whispered harshly in his face, not liking the closeness between them two. She tried to push at his chest but to no avail because his body refused to let her go free.

"_What_ are you doing?" He whispered back just as harshly in her face. His eyes were starting a glaring match and it was Kagome who kept looking away.

"I'm trying to work, so would you mind stepping off and leaving me alone?"

"And I'm trying to have a civil conversation with the mother of my child, but you are making it quite hard because the only thing that keeps running through my brain is me taking these hands and wrapping them around your-" He teasingly moved his hands in the motion to wrap around her neck and then shook them violently in front of her.

She glared at his mockery and then stomped on his foot. "Oh, har, har! You think you're sooo funny! My only question for you is…what brain do you possibly have to make those immature images?"

Inuyasha bit back a pained yell as the throbbing in his foot increased. "Hey!" He choked out. "Why is it that you always use violence to try to settle your problems? Do I need to enroll you in anger management, princess?"

"Princess this, asshole." She growled and then punched his stomach. Though it hurt because he was unaware that it was coming so fast, Inuyasha didn't let his guard down.

"That all you got?"

Kagome grinned sarcastically. "You want more?"

"Pshh, I think you already ran out." Inuyasha chuckled in her face.

As quick as lightening, Kagome raised a finger and poked the taunting man in the eye. "How's that?"

"Why you little-" Inuyasha howled as his hand went instantly to nurse his teary eyeball. When Kagome threw her head back and laughed, Inuyasha picked up both his hands up from the wall slightly and then slammed them hard back down again, the slapping sound echoing in Kagome's ears and scaring her enough to advert her attention to Inuyasha and gasp. "We need to talk."

"We have been talking. You done yet?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, we need to talk seriously."

"Inuyasha," She sighed. "It's hard just to see you in public coincidently, it's even harder to even be this close to you without throwing up, and you want to know what's even harder than that? Talking to you. Now you want to me to talk _serious_ with you? I'm sorry, but you are just asking for way too much."

Inuyasha was losing his patience. He could tell that no matter how much Kagome hated him, her tone of voice still had a very small teasing attitude laced within it. "Kagome, I'm not messing around here. You and I need to talk about this _thing_ happening between us and-"

"Wrong." She interrupted him. "There is no _thing_ happening between us, so you can save your breath." She attempted to push him away again, but this time he grabbed both her wrists and held them tight in front of her chest to stop her from moving. "What are you doing?"

"I'm really tired of you interrupting me and I hate that you are ignoring this situation. I'm trying to tell you that I intend to take responsibility of my child, no, I _want _to take responsibility of my child!" He growled out, holding her still.

Kagome stopped moving and took a long look into his eyes. _How can I trust you? Why should I trust you?_ She thought. Not wanting to hear anymore of it, she shook her head and started struggling again. "No. I refuse to let you father my baby."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised and he laughed humorously at her decision. "And what makes you think that you can just refuse me like that, huh? I am the one that got you pregnant in the first place!"

"Yes, that's right. I will accept the fact that you got me pregnant, but I will have no need for you to further your role as a father. You're rude, crude and we can barely stand each other! Since I'm going to raise my baby, I've decided I want to raise it in an environment where I'm happy! And since you said that the world would see my pregnancy as a mistake and it would tarnish my image, then I'm going to find a man who will father my baby and make _me _happy as well!" She struggled hard against his grip, but he kept tightening it, anger seething from his every pore. "_You,_ Inuyasha, may technically be the father of _my_ baby, but _you_ will never make me happy, so therefore, you don't need to take responsibility and you can just go on with your life stress free, alright? So…_back off!_"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha had had it. He separated her wrists and locked them securely in place beside her head on the wall with both of his hands. "You-"

"What's going on here?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and saw Hojo. When Kagome saw that his guard was down from staring at Hojo, she freed her hands from his grip and pushed him away. "It's okay, Hojo. I'll be there in a second."

Hojo nodded but didn't dare move. He kept a protective stance in front of them as he and Inuyasha continued to stare each other down.

"Hojo is a nice guy and I know he would make me happy, so Inuyasha, I'm asking that you will please leave me alone and enjoy your future freedom." Kagome whispered loud enough for only Inuyasha to hear before walking away with Hojo.

When the two rounded the corner and were out of sight, Inuyasha punched the wall beside him and breathed like a raging rhinosaurus. _I don't care what she says…she will not find another father and she will marry me whether she likes it or not…damn…it's not like I want to marry her…it's just the right thing to do….right?_

_Who does he think he is, barging in on me?_ Kagome was walking along side Hojo, apparently unaware that he kept glancing at her for she was huffing and rolling her eyes and whispering frantically to herself with every other word. "Completely humilating…" _I swear if I weren't in such a public place I'd…_ "Pound his face into the dirt."

"Um, Kagome?"

Shaking herself from her hateful thoughs of Inuyasha, she looked up at Hojo. "Huh?

"Does he bother you that much?"

"Who, Inuyasha? Ha, no of course not. He's just…" She tried to laugh it off but was failing miserably. "I just…"

Hojo stopped her and put both his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "Kagome, if he bothers you that much, just tell Sesshomaru. They are brothers, I'm sure he could do something about it. I'm not quite sure why he was handling you in that way, but whatever the reason, it's still completely unexcusable."

Kagome gave Hojo a small smile. "Thanks Hojo. His reasons were intentially good," _that bastard just doesn't know how to use his intentional goodness in a more kinder way…_ "But your right, next time he does something that bothers me, I will tell Sesshomaru. But I'm fine now, so no need to worry anyone. Let's just get back to the meeting room."

The whole entire meeting Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha's words out of her head. "_I want to take responsibility of my child…"_

_"Your image will tarnish, whoosh, down the drain. Don't you know the society these days look down on young single mothers?"_

_"An unmarried woman knocked up at the age of 22…"_

_"I'm the one who got you pregnant in the first place…"_

_"I want to take responsibility of my child….responsibility….my child…my child…our child…__**marry me.**__"_

"NO!" Kagome stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

Shocked eyes were all on her and it was then that she realized that she had completely forgot that she was surrounded by many people discussing the music video. "Oh..haha…um I'm sorry."

"Was there something you disagree with Ms. Higurashi?" A woman asked.

"Oh, ahhh…"She groaned out. "No, no everythings fine. I was just…I was just thinking…" She couldn't find any of the right words. "Nevermind…proceed. I'm sorry." So she just laughed and sat back down and continued to listen to the ideas.

_I won't let you drive me crazy Inuyasha, you big fat pighead._


	7. Uh Oh! Sessy's Found Out

"Fine, she can do what she wants. Don't want my help? Well whatever, she can raise that baby on her own for all I care." Inuyasha was seething, pacing back and forth in front of Miroku. "What an irritating woman! Was I in my right mind when I said I'd marry her? _Marry her?_ Ha! I'd rather punch myself in the face than marry her!"

Miroku, who was sitting on his couch, picking his fingernails hummed. "Well Inuyasha, like Sango said, this is all just a big shock for everyone, especially her since it was only her second time, doing..you know."

Inuyasha stopped pacing at whipped his head back at Miroku. "What?"

"Didn't you know? Kagome has had sex only twice in her life…once was just earlier this year and the second was with you, and then she ended up getting pregnant. That's quite a big reality shock for her, well for anyone. Of course you wouldn't know because you've been with enough girls that you could have 100 little Inuyasha's around the world you just don't know about."

"Very funny." Inuyasha pounded his fist in the couch cushion. "Miroku, what should I do? She's right, we can't stand each other but I don't want my kid to grow up knowing a different guy as his father."

"Well, maybe you should just listen to Sango and give Kagome a week or so to herself to think about it. Kagome probably hates you now, but I'm sure she'll get over it after she realizes how rash she's being."

"But I can't just wait for her to give me an answer…I need to know!"

"Why do you need to know so bad Inuyasha? It's not like the babys going anywhere. She's got nine months to slow cook that roast." Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"I just..grrr I don't know. Feh. Whatever, she can do what she wants, I give up."

Kagome walked down the hall to the location of Hojo's new video shoot with Sesshomaru. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing white gown and her hair was loosly pulled up in a low bun with wisps of hair falling before her face. She admired the paintings along the wall as she passed but one completely stopped her in her tracks. It was a painting of a mother holding her newborn child in a rocking chair in the middle of a field of unthorned pink roses and baby's breath. Subconsciously Kagome's hand gently touched her stomach and for some reason suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She whipped her hand away from her stomach and quickly wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. The painting, it's um…very beautiful."

Sesshomaru walked up to where Kagome was standing and took a look at the painting. Pointing at it, he asked her, "Do you know what this painting means?"

Kagome looked at her manager and then slowly gazed at the mother and child painting. She took a deep breath and tried hard to see some hidden message inside of it, but to no avail. She shook her head. Sesshomaru shifted his sight from the painting and continued walking towards the place they were supposed to be. "The mother who is holding her child in the rocking chair is symbolic for a mother's protection, the baby's breath scattered is symbolic for the baby's innocence and the pink roses around them is symbolic for a mother's love."

Kagome heard the door shut and it was then she realized she was left alone in the hallway staring at the Mother and Child painting before her. _Why does my heart suddenly feel like this? Baby, are you doing this to me? Are you making your mommy feel tore up inside over this silly painting?_ Smiling slightly at the painting, she picked up her flowing dress and continued on the video shoot location.

Once outside the door, she saw tons of people setting up equipment upon the sand of Hojo's manager's private back yard beach. Saying hello to a few people but not staying long enough to chat she walked to the water and lifted up her dress high enough to feel the water with her feet but not dirtying the gown.

"Hi, Kagome." Hojo had just walked up and was now standing beside her with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, Hojo. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Oh hey, thanks for agreeing to be in my video." He grabbed on to Kagome's hand to prevent her from falling as she had just almost tripped from not wanting to step on a seashell. Kagome turned and looked at him.

"No problem. It should be me thanking you for even considering me to be in this, there has to be about a hundred more beautiful girls who would die to be in your video." She laughed. She glanced at her hand because he had still not let go, but didn't say anything. _It's not like I'm nervous around him, in fact I'm quite comfortable around him….but…._

Hojo gently took a strand of Kagome's hair that was floating in her face from the wind and put it behind her ear. "There's no other beautiful girl I'd rather have in this video than you, Kagome. You were my first and last choice, there were no seconds."

Kagome laughed softly. "I…um thanks."

"Alright kiddies, let's get a move on. Hojo, you need to be over here and Kagome I need you to come and sit down over there so you can have the rest of your make up put on." Hojo's manager called out.

"C'mon, lets go." Kagome said sweetly, nudging Hojo in the shoulder and walking up to where every one else was.

Sango was enjoying her ice cream cone walking around the shopping district when a few tabloids caught her eye. She gasped, almost dropping her cone, as she whipped one out of the stands. "**Kagome and ****Inuyasha: Heated Argument in Hospital**" the picture on the front showed Inuyasha holding on to Kagome's arm from inside the building and Kagome glaring up at Inuyasha. _Oh no…this isn't good…_ The next one she saw was of Kagome and Hojo. Apparently Hojo's new video with her in it was stirring up some juicy gossip about them being together and a secret romance from the summer. Buying them both, she ran as fast as heels could take her to her car and raced to Kagome's.

"Miroku, it's Sango."

"Well hello, beautiful." Miroku said flirtatiously.

"Not the time buddy."

"Ahem, sorry. What's up?"

"Have you seen the papers lately?" She asked in a huff.

Miroku was at the moment flipping through the channels at home when something had popped up that gave him an idea of what Sango was talking about. "No, but I'm watching the Entertainment channel and it doesn't look quite good for our lovely friends."

"Ha…doesn't look quite good is an understatement for their predicament." Sango was going in and out of lanes, passing cars like there was no tomorrow. "First off, word is that Hojo is madly in love with Kagome and regrets ending their secret romance during the summer while Kagome is torn between him and Inuyasha, which leads into the second tabloid of the confusion of why Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting in the hospital, the biggest question is why they were in the hospital in the first place…especially the maternity ward."

"Heh…" Miroku chuckled nervously. His eyes were wide as he watched the reporters guess as to what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing in the hospital together and why they were fighting, a scene in the background of them caught on tape was playing. "Sango, I honestly don't think they can stay quiet about this anymore…if Kagome really is going to keep this baby and Inuyasha refuses to let another man father his child, I think they are going to have to come clean and think of a situation for themselves."

"Glad you see it my way. And I've came up with a perfect solution for them, I just need you to have Inuyasha over at Kagome's in 15 minutes…can you do that?" Sango was now pulling up into Kagome's condo complex.

"Uhh…yeah, I can.But do you really think that's a good idea? Kagome doesn't seem reasonable right now and Inuyasha is so angry he could kill. I'm just not sure who would come out alive…them…or maybe even us."

"Very funny Houshi. Just get him here in 15. I'm out. Bye." Sango hung up and started up her journey to her friend's house.

Kagome was currently residing in the bathroom hugging the toilet for dear life. "Who ever called morning sickness 'Morning Sickness' was a complete liar. It's morning, day and night." For having been throwing up for the last couple days, Kagome however, looked quite beautiful. After she brushed her teeth for the third time in the last five hours, she splashed water on to her face and looked into the mirror. She was getting that pregnancy glow, the sweet rosy cheeks and luckily her complexion was as clear as it ever was. Kagome was dressed in striped pj pants and a lacy pink tank, her belly was starting to protrude out ever so slightly.

"Kagome?" Sango called out. "Hey I let myself in… are you in your room?"

Kagome internally sighed to herself. It wasn't like she hated Sango, quite the contrare. She loved Sango to death, she was her best friend and the best thing that could have ever happened to Kagome. But here was the problem nowadays. Wherever Sango was, Miroku was and wherever Miroku was…Inuyasha sure was to be around the corner. For the past week, Kagome had been secretly trying to avoid Sango. Today was definitely not as successful.

"Yeah, I'm in my room." Kagome answered. She hopped onto her bed and put a blanket around her. Sango walked in and gave her friend a small smile.

"How have you been Kags?"

"I have felt better." Kagome breathed in and out, trying to settle her stomach.

"Well, I've got some news for you." Sango tried to sound cheerful. She wanted to make sure Kagome was in a good mood so it could drop to bad rather than bad mood to worse mood.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Kagome smiled.

With a smile still on her face, Sango dropped the magazines on Kagome's bed and watched as her friend eyed the curiously before realizing what they were and then screaming out loud. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Now Kagome," Sango laughed out a little nervously. "Don't freak. It's just a gossip magazine… they don't know they actually got half of their story true."

Kagome couldn't help but glare at her friend as she was flipping through the pages. "Oh my gosh, they think that Hojo likes me? And I'm torn between him and Inuyasha?"

Sango pointed out a picture of them in the maternity ward. "Did you see, they think that you might be pregnant." And then she waited for it.

"WHAT?!"

Right on cue, Sango winced.

"No…noo…no…no…no!" Kagome was starting to stress about the articles, just as Sango had wanted her to. The doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get it. I've got another surprise for you, so just hold on. Just…let those sink in, okay?" Sango hurried to the door and Miroku and an irritated Inuyasha was standing in the door way.

"Inuyasha…have you seen the news or tabloids at all?" Sango whispered in a rush. Inuyasha gave her a confused look and responded with a, "Uh. No. I don't read those things, nor do I try to watch the Entertainment channel."

She turned to Miroku. "He's your client and you don't even keep him posted up one these things?"Miroku gave her a teasing glare. "Hey, I just found out about this now."

"You should have been all up in these peoples business trying to get them to not print this. If I would have known about this a lot sooner, that's what I would have done."

"Yeah, well I would have too if I knew about it!" Miroku growled."Wow, poor Inuyasha's image is going to go downhill all because his manager was all play and no work." Sango bit out.

"Why you-"

"Will you guys _**shut up for a **__**minute**_ and tell me what the **hell is going on**?!" Inuyasha shouted to get them to stop bickering. "Why am I here?"

Sango glared one last time at Miroku then turned on Inuysaha. Swallowing her hesitation down, she told him. "Inuyasha, your at Kagome's place. She's in her room right now, probably crying over what she's reading and seeing. When you are able to take a look at it, both of you are going to sit down and together you are going to think of a solution to this problem. You hear?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Sango, who was at the door?" Kagome had just walked around the corner when her eyes adjusted to the scene before her. Miroku with his arms crossed watching Inuyasha and Sango having a glaring match in the middle of her living room. "What is going on here?" She was about two seconds from exploding in rage.

"Surprise!" Sango jumped trying to make her not as mad. Kagome just glared.

"What is she talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha tore his eyes away from Sango and walked up to her. "What am I supposed to see?"

Kagome was holding the tabloids in her hands. "Oh you mean these? I'm guessing this is what she wanted you to see, Inuyasha. Cause for your information, they are the weapons responsible in destroying us. And I would have you to thank for that, so here you go…thank you very much." Kagome threw that tabloids at the man before her.

Each page gave Inuyasha a deeper look of dissatisfaction and anger. But the page that hit him the hardest was the one of him and Kagome in the Maternity ward. It read : **Kagome Pregnant? Inuyasha the Father**. "Hey Miroku…do you think Sesshomaru has seen this?"

Once Inuyasha said this, two sets of eyes rounded and two gasps broke the silence. Miroku and Kagome looked at each other in fear. "Oh shit." Miroku said. "Inuyasha, knowing him, he probably has."

"Oh no! Sess…he's going to kill me for not telling him about any of this." Kagome sat down on her couch.Miroku took the tabloids from Inuyasha and looked through them while Inuyasha sat down on the other side of Kagome.

"He's going to kill you? He's going to slaughter me when he finds out that I really did get you pregnant." Inuyasha put his head in his hands. "I forgot about him. Miroku…seriously…I think I might die tonight."

Just as Sesshomaru was their subject of talk, Kagome's cell phone started ringing. The caller i.d was _Seshy_. All eyes were on the phone. "Answer it Kagome, get it over with." Miroku egged her on.

Kagome swallowed her nervousness and answered. "He-hello?"

"Kagome. Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly yet his calm tone was a bit icy.

"Um…I'm at home." Kagome's heart started to race. She was never afraid of her parents when they were angry before they left her to see her dream of stardom out and moved to America, but Sesshomaru…he had been her manager and had taken care of her since she was seventeen and whenever she had got into trouble she feared to think what he would say to her. Sesshomaru was like an older brother, a very protective and strict older brother.

"Good, stay where you are. I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay." Kagome hung up the phone and let out a relieved breath. "Well…he didn't sound too mad, maybe he doesn't know about it."

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned. "He said to stay where I am and that he's coming over right now."

"I'm leaving." Inuyasha rushed to get up but Kagome pulled him right back down on the couch.

"Ohhh no you don't! If I have to get yelled at about this, so do you! Maybe if he kills you, I won't have to!" Kagome growled.

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone started to ring. The caller i.d was _Brother_. "Shit. I'm not answering that. There's no way in hell I'm answering that."

"Just answer it, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "You're going to get him even more mad if you ignore him and he finds out you're here anyway."

"No." Inuyasha stood his ground. "My brother is scary as all hell when he's mad. There are days I can handle him…but because this concerns you, I have no way in hell of surviving."

"Let me see your phone, Inuyasha…its starting to get annoying. If your not going to answer it then just stop the ringing." Kagome snatched the cell away from him and evilly flipped it open and put it to his ear, forcing him to answer.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome but grabbed the cell and answered anyway. "Yeah?"

"Inuyasha. Where are you?" Sesshomaru said in the same calm yet icy tone.

"I'm…uh…" Inuyasha was searching for a good answer to get him out of harm's way for a few more hours.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to ask once more. Where are you?" Sesshomaru was walking up the steps to Kagome's condo.

"I'm at Kagome's." It was no use lying. Kagome wasn't about to let him leave and he had a feeling that Sango and Miroku would hold him down even if he tried to get away.

"Stay where you are." Sesshomaru hung up on his younger brother and knocked on Kagome's door.

Everyone on Kagome's side of the door jumped and looked at the black polished double doors in alarm. They knew exactly who was standing on the other side and not one of them wanted to get up and answer it for if they did, one of them might not live to see what was going to happen next.

"I'm not getting that." Miroku said at once.

"Neither am I." Kagome said second. _He's fast..._

"Nope, I'm definitely not." Inuyasha said. "Feh."

"So…you're going to make me?" Sango gulped.

Sesshomaru knocked again, this time a little harder.

They all jumped again.

"Please Sango, go answer it." Kagome and Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome held both her hands in a '_please_' sort of way and Inuyasha kept shaking his head to tell her that he couldn't do it. Miroku nudged her towards the door and bit by bit Sango slowly turned the door knob to reveal a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Hi Sesshomaru, how are you today?" Sango smiled guiltily.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango. "Where are they?"

Miroku stepped up by Sango's side. "Whom are you talking about, Sesshomaru?"

"Miroku, I'd advise you to get out of my way. I may not want to lay a hand on Miss Sango here, but you are family. I would have no regrets harming you." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Where are those two?"

Miroku and Sango stepped away to reveal Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the couch trying to act as innocent as possible. Kagome smiled cheekily and waved cutely and Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at his brother.

Sesshomaru stepped into the condo and shut the door behind him. At once, the atmosphere changed, it was now completely pulsing with sheer fury. Standing before them like a punishing father before his guilty children, he crossed his arms and whispered out venomously,

"Speak."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and for once they both had agreed on one thing…_ We're in trouble…_


	8. Inuyasha's Family

Normally Inuyasha would jump at any chance to quarrel with his older brother for he feared Sesshomaru very rarely, plus the thrill of knocking some heads was always fun, but today was definitely not one of Inuyasha's brave days. He could feel the heat of his brother's anger emitting from his body, the golden orbs that usually housed unemotion and uninterest in most things was fired up like an unstoppable forest fire, yes, he could tell, Inuyasha would definitely lose if he dared to fight. So he did was any obedient younger brother did, he did as he was told.

"Sesshomaru, I-" Inuyasha started.

Sesshomaru however was so angry that he couldn't even wait until they confessed. "What the hell is all this about?" His glare kept going back and forth between his idiotic brother and his blockhead of a client. "Do you two have any brains whatsoever? Do you two not realize that you have images to hold?"

"Sess, I-" Kagome tried.

"Kagome, I've been letting you off easily these past months only because Rin is pregnant and I have a duty to stay by her side when the need sees fit, but I had no idea you would go run amuck with out my supervision!" Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome's eyes were wide and glassy as if she were holding back her tears and her face had guilty written all over it.

"It wasn't her fault, I-" Inuyasha butt in.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her Inuyasha? Didn't we go over this the day after the little incident at the hotel?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at Inuyasha. Kagome looked from her manager to the boy beside her.

_What are they talking about?_ Kagome thought.

"Yes, I know and it wasn't supposed to end up like this but-"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled low. "End like what? What wasn't supposed to end like this? Are you telling me that what the press has written has even an ounce of truth within those mind-straining-stress-increasing words?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked back at him before they both looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sess…please listen to us." Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute then let out a angry huff of breath and started to pace back and forth, but the silence allowed them to explain.

"It was an accident." Kagome said.

"A complete and drunken accident." Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at Inuyasha again but he remained silent. "It happened at the award ceremony…it started with Kikyo. She said a few things that really pissed me off so I drank…and drank some more until all I could remember was waking up in Kagome's bed."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. "It's true, I was drunk as well…Kouga…I had seen him kissing another girl before he left with her,"

"Didn't I tell you not to associate with him? He's nothing but trouble!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well after I saw him and you were completely right, I should have listened and I'm sorry," Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered, "Suck up."

Kagome pinched Inuyasha's leg and continued with her story. "After I saw him I just drank to get rid of the image and the last thing I remember was waking up to Sango's call and then finding Inuyasha in my bed."

"Sango?" Sesshomaru asked. He turned on her and Miroku. "You were there? And you didn't stop them? Wait, wait, wait…why were they even in the same room?"

"Uh…well I had got a room just incase Kagome and I decided to drink too much and we could just crash but then she drank too much and Miroku had to pick her up and take her to the room, but then we saw Inuyasha completely making a fool of himself so we decided to take Inuyasha and her up as well so no paparazzi would make a headline of it the next morning and…" Sango said really quickly, feeling Sesshomaru's angry stare at her but it soon switched to Miroku.

"Miroku, you were there as well?"

Miroku kind of did a little step behind Sango and chuckled nervously. "Uhh…yeah, I was there too. We had them in separate beds, Sess, and they were knocked out by the time we left to go get something to eat and,"

"_**You left a drunken boy and girl together alone in the same room?!**_" Sesshomaru roared, rounding on Miroku and Sango. They backed up. "So it was your fault that they ended up like this!? Miroku! Inuyasha is supposed to be your best friend and as a manager, you are supposed to take responsibility of him, regardless of how close your age is!"

Miroku didn't respond, but he nodded guiltily.

"I have been taking care of Kagome since I was twenty years old! And not once have I let her image tarnish or has she been in a worse scenario like this! I will admit that because she is in this predicament is because of my own personal faults-"

"No Sess, it's not your fault!" Kagome cried. "I'm sorry! It's my fault! I know I should have known better! I'm sorry, Sesshomaru! Your personal life has nothing to do with this, Rin nor you is not to blame, never!" Kagome was starting to lose control over her emotions, any minute she felt as if she were to cry out all her tears.

"Kagome, I thought I taught you better than this…" Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome nodded sadly as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"You have, Sess, I'm so sorry. It was a one night mistake that lead to this."

"Wait, you've been working with Kagome for almost five years now?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought you just hired her on?"

"No, Inuyasha. She has been my sole main focus for years now. Because she was so young, I didn't let her out into the public much, I didn't want to scar her. But now that she's older, I felt that she would be able to handle the social life and the harsh reailty of the entertainment buisness if it were to come, like it has now. You do realize that you two will now be under the public's entertaining microscopic eye. Some will try to support you and the others will try to rip your whole image down, as well as your emotions and confidence! This is exactly why I've kept her so under control!"

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his hands all over his face in frustration. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

"Sess, I'm sorry." Kagome said softly.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." Sango said.

"Sesssssssy, I'm sorry." Miroku whined. Sesshomaru glared at him and instantly Miroku straightened up. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, he took a seat in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "What do you plan on doing then?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Well, I've decided to keep it, only because I don't have the heart to abort it. But I figured I could raise it on my own, seeing as Inuyasha and I don't get along."

"Hey, wench, I told you I would take responsibility!" Inuyasha spat.

"Hey, ass, I told you that I don't want you to take responsibility!" Kagome spat back.

"**Enough!**" Sesshomaru growled. "Kagome, Inuyasha is the father so he does have say in this situation and it is fair to him. Not to mention, I don't think it would be advisable to be seen as a young mother raising her child concieved of a drunken one night stand with out a father figure around."

"Sess!" Kagome said. "Are you implying that I stay with this jerk?"

"Kagome, I think it's better that Inuyasha take care of you and the baby. That way both of your images will be saved and the baby will be happy later down the road." Sango piped in.

"I think the same. Inuyasha may be a stubborn ass at times," Miroku said, completely ignorning Inuyasha's face of fury. "But I think he has what it takes to be a good father and I know he can be a good friend."

Kagome sighed. "But…"

"Kagome, listen to me. If I were you, I would marry Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said seriously. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Huh?"

"I think so too." Miroku and Sango both said at the same time.

"Wait…hold up! This is our lives your talking about! What if I don't want to marry her?" Inuyasha bit out.

"Weren't you just telling her that you would marry her?" Sango said.

"Yeah, Yash, you were the one who made the suggestion." Mirku called out.

"Besides Inuyasha, I don't think you have much of an option. Dad will be mad when he finds out about it but just wait till mom finds out, I'm not sure you'll survive to see the baby born." Sesshomaru said. His gaze fell upon Kagome who was looking down at her lap and twisiting her fingers. "Kagome, I know this is hard, but it's the right thing to do. It's the responsible thing to do now that you've decided to keep the child. It's to save yours and Inuyasha's image and provide the baby a happy future."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."

Sango and Miroku's eyes got wide. Inuyasha stared at the girl beside him in shock.

"I'll marry you, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru sighed in what sounded like relief laced with a tinge of disappointment and stood up. "Good. I have to meet with these magazine publishers to get things straightened out. Inuyasha, if I were you, I would go have a long talk with mom and dad, you too Kagome. Also, once everyone is informed with the truth, I think we should talk over the wedding plans and what the future is to bring. I'll get back with the both of you soon so keep your cell phones on, you got it?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, I'll let myself out." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Sess?" Miroku called out before he left Kagome's home. When Sess looked up, Miroku smiled. "You're going to be a great father."

Sesshomaru looked back at all of them and sighed. "Thank you. I just hope I can say the same for Inuyasha. Good bye." He closed the door and everyone in Kagome's living room sighed in relief.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Sango clapped happily.

"Says you." Kagome said bitterly.

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door with Miroku but before he left he said one last thing to Kagome. "I'll come by later tonight and we'll talk seriously over things. I'm going to talk with my parents, be prepared to have a meeting with them sometime this week, that is, if I live to tell you when they want to meet."

Kagome nodded.

"Alright…bye."

Once the boys left and it was only Sango and Kagome left, Kagome let the tears fall as if there was no tomorrow. "Sango, I don't want to get married, no not yet! Especially to him!"

"You'll be okay, Kagome."

"No I won't! He's going to make my life miserable!"

Sango was stroking Kagome's hair as her friend cried into her lap. "Kagome…" She said thoughtfully. "I've got an idea."

"Hmm…" Kagome sniffled.

"Why don't you and Inuyasha make a contract of some sort?"

"What?" The crying girl replied confused.

Sango smiled wide. "Yeah, like the kinds you see in those dramas! Like a marriage contract! You see it all the time! The girl and guy who hate each other end up having to get married because of a mistaken night of passion ends up in pregnancy and then they make up a marriage contract that no one knows about. Everyone's happy that they get married, but secretly it's like a cover. Like, I dunno…after the baby is born and you guys still haven't fallen in love, then divorce. Bam! That's a year of marriage to keep families happy and the press happy. Image saved!"

Kagome sat up abruptly. "Sango!"

"What?" Sango said. "Not a good idea? Fine then just forget it."

"No! No! _Brilliant!_ Oh gosh! You genius! I have a genius best friend!" Kagome laughed out.

Sango laughed as well. "Well, you know…"

Inuyasha walked heavy in thought up his doorsteps. Sesshomaru could yell and yell all he wanted but nothing could prepare him for the rude awakening he was knew he was about to get from not only his father, but worse…his mother. Turning the knob he looked back at Miroku who waved and gave a 'good luck' flicker of a smile then drove off. Silence was what he received when he walked into the entrance hall even the lights were barely on causing a very gloomy atmosphere.

"Hello?" Inuyasha called out as he took off his shoes. Taking a step down into the game room he found it to be empty when normally his younger brother Shippo occupied it as much as he could. "Shippo, Rin?"

"Inuyasha…" A woman's voice was heard from behind. Inuyasha turned around to face his sister-in-law, Rin.

"Rin, where is everybody?"

Rin strolled herself to the bean bag like sofa and plopped down. "They are around."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "Around? Why are all the lights turned off?"

"It's cause Mom has a headache." Rin had started calling Izayoi, 'Mom', ever since her and Sesshomaru had gotten married, due to the fact that her own mother had died when she was very young.

_Not a good sign._ "Rin…"

Rin looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and he could see a tinge of disappointment swirled within her own orbs. "Yasha, I wasn't going to ask because I was going to wait for you, but seeing as your taking your sweet little butt of a time I'll ask anyway, did you really get Kagome pregnant?"

"I…uhh…" _No use lying._ "Yeah, I did." He watched as her eyes got really big then all of a sudden she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Oh Inuyasha! _This is so great!_"

"Huh?" He blurted out completely confused.

"Now Kagome and I will be Sister-in-Laws! Our kids will be cousins! Good choice Inuyasha! Oh goodness, great choice!! If you had to knock anyone up its better that you got her pregnant!" Rin got up and started doing a little jig in front of Inuyasha, who couldn't help but laugh out a little relived.

_Nice way of putting it…knocking her up._ "So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Rin gasped out. "Of course not! Once I read those papers, I feared that it was all a lie! I was going to be really disappointed if it was all just a hoax of the press! But now I know and I'm thrilled!"

The front door opened and closed and in walked Sesshomaru.

"Sessssy!" Rin squealed. She hopped off the couch and into her husband's arms. "Isn't this so great! Kagome is going to be our sister-in-law! Aren't you so excited?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his wife and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. " Ecstatic." He gave a small glare Inuyasha's way.

"And, and, and our kid's will be cousins! Isn't that just the best news ever?" Rin was now jumping up and down.

"Don't jump Rin." He held his wife a little tigher in his arms and she did as she was told and just hugged her husband happily. "Inuyasha, have you talked to our father yet?"

"No."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Mother?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well, it's better now then when they start coming after you."

"Inuyasha." A gruff voice came from up the stairs. All of them looked up and saw Mr. Taisho walking down. He was holding what looked like the magazines that held unknowingly the truth. "Let's talk in my office, son."

Inuyasha walked pass his brother and Rin and walked down the long narrow hall and down the four steps to his father's office. Inside was a spectacular room with a large window viewing the rocky ocean side, ancient delicacies from around the world and antique swords that held captive in beautifully decorated glass containers.

Inuyasha took a seat infront of the large cherry wood desk that his own father sat behind. Lifting up his glasses with his thumb and forefinger, Mr. Taisho rubbed the bridge inbetween his eyes. With his other hand, he pushed the magazines lightly towards Inuyasha.

"True or not true." Inu No Taisho asked quietly.

Inuyasha for some reason felt that he didn't need to feel ashamed in front of his father. Yes he got a girl he hardly knew pregnant, but he was going to take responsibility. If that was something he should be ashamed of then he shouldn't be considered a man at all. "True."

Inu No Taisho sighed harshly before adjusting his glasses and staring his son straight in the eye. "I'm not going to ask how but I will ask why. Why Inuyasha, do you always seem to ruin any good chances for you?"

"It was a mistake that should never have happened, but did. And it's not like I asked for this, it just ended up like this."

"A mistake you say?" Mr. Taisho was starting to feel his temper rise. "This is one hell of a mistake Inuyasha, you imbecile! If she decides to keep this baby, that child will be with you for the rest of your life until the you die! You idiot! Ever heard of protection?! You are so young and not even married! Sesshomaru and Rin tried for a year since they were married and just finally concieved and Mr. One shot here had to only have a mistaken one night stand to get what they couldn't for so long!"

Inuyasha didn't reply back.

"Inuyasha, is she going to keep this child?"

"Of course, she doesn't have the heart to abort it." Inuyasha said.

"Argh. There goes your life, I hope you know!"

Inuyasha was now starting to feel his temper rise. "Exactly! It's my life! I plan on taking responsibility and I also plan on taking care of this child! If this means giving up my social life, then so be it! If this means no more women, the hell with them then! I don't care. I made a mistake and I plan on taking care of it myself because it is _my_ life and no one else's!"

"_**DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE HUGE RESPONSIBILITY IT TAKES TO RAISE A CHILD?! I DON'T THINK YOU DO, Inuyasha! ARE YOU EVEN MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE A CHILD AT TWENTY-THREE YEARS OLD? I DON'T THINK YOU ARE! ARE YOU MAN ENOUGH TO LOVE A WOMAN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN FOR A YEAR? I DON'T THINK YOU ARE! YOU FIGHT CONSTANTLY, YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE ATTITUDE, YOU ARE SELFISH AND YOU DON'T RESPECT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! WHAT IN THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE ABLE TO LOVE AND CARE FOR WIFE AND CHILD?!**_" Mr. Taisho's face was blown up with red rage. The constant yelling made his head feel dizzy so he had to rip off his glasses and slap his hands over his face and start rubbing out the pounding migraine that was starting to take place.

"I won't know until I try. Why the hell won't you give me a damn chance before I admit defeat and you can throw your failure speech at me, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled back just not as fierce. "By the way, don't fucking yell at me about not knowing how to raise a child so young, you got mom pregnant at twenty-two, that's one year younger than me! You were in the same predicament as me now! And you know what, Sesshomaru turned out fine! Okay, I admit, Shippo and I could have used some help when we were younger, but we didn't turn out like serial killers or nothing!"

Inu No Taisho looked at son seriously for a minute straight. Silence between father and son until, "Ha ha. Haha…hahaa." He laughed. "You are right. I shouldn't consider your failure until you actually do fail. I did get your mom pregnant with Sesshomaru at twenty-two. He did turn out just fine, but you two younger boys…I'm not so sure of."

It was Inuyasha's turn to chuckle. "We aren't that bad."

"What do you plan on doing then?" Mr. Taisho asked. _It's no use crying over spilled milk. What's done is done, the best thing to do now is get to know the mother of my grandchild and support her and Inuyasha._

"I plan on taking responsibility."

"Yes, boy, I know this. I mean how."

"Oh." Inuyasha thought about how he had still not talked to Kagome about their plans for the future. "I, well I still need to talk things over with Kagome."

"I see. Well, when you do, please get back to me. Has she seen any doctors? I know a great doctor that I recommended to Rin. What does she do? What's her family back ground like?" Mr. Taisho asked.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. _At least he's not yelling anymore._ "She's a model, like mom."

"Oh?" Mr. Taisho asked interestedly.

"Yeah, she's really famous, supposedly one of the greatest super models of her time at the moment. Everyone seems to love her." _I don't see how, she's really something, that woman._ "I'm not sure about her family background."

"Is she pretty?"

"Erm…" Inuyasha replied a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Shy, are we?" Inu No Taisho teased.

"Feh."

"Alright, I'll see for myself when I meet her tomorrow. Bring her over for dinner around 5:45." Inu No Taisho softened his voice. "Have you seen your mother?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. _Shit, I forgot._

Standing up, Mr. Taisho led his son towards the door. "I would go talk to her, she's pretty upset. I believe she's in Rin's nursery."

Inuyasha stepped out of his father's office feeling half happy inside that he had got his father's approval but the other half was starting to feel guilty once again because of his mother. She always had felt a bigger urge to spoil him then the rest because being the eldest son, Sesshomaru would always be respected and well liked by their father and being the youngest, Shippo always got the attention from the rest of the family members leaving Inuyasha to be loved dearly by his mother to make up for behing tossed in the middle. How could he face her now? He had lied to her face many times when he was angry with Kagome whenever she would ask what was wrong, he even had snapped at her for being too nosy when he indeed found out he was going to be a father. His heart felt like it was shriveling up inside.

It felt like the longest walk up the stairs he had ever taken and knocking on a nursery door he knew he would someday have of his own made his mouth start to dry up. _She's there on the other side...she knows...she's going to yell and scream at me for being irresponsible...she might even hit me and pinch me..._Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened the door. He found his mom sitting in Rin's rocking chair flipping through his baby photo album.

"Ma?"

Silence.

He gulped down the extra saliva building up out of nervousness and slowly walked to her. "Mom, are you okay?"

No response.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and the moment he did, she stopped rocking in the chair but didn't even glance at him. Inuyasha's heart dropped like a bag of stones into his stomach. "Mom, please talk to me. Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Mom, please, don't do this." He put a hand on her leg. Inuyasha hardly ever felt sorry for anyone nor did he ever feel the urge to cry, but at this very moment watching his mother ignore him was enough to bring the sting to the eye. "Please, talk to me."

Her eyes kept blinking really fast as if she were trying to keep her tears to herself and she sniffled very softly but she still refused to look at her son there at her knees begging for her to speak to him.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm going to be a dad and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you by saying this but it's the truth."

Hearing this instantly brought the tears rolling down her cheeks. She sucked in her sad patchy breath and let out a small whimper. "Oh Inuyasha, you stupid boy! Why! Why! Why!" She started to hit him on the shoulder but Inuyasha never swayed to deflect it, he just took it so she could release the anger and sadness she was feeling. And it was out of sadness and frustration because with each hit it got softer and softer as she cried harder and harder. "Inu...Inuyash...why...oh gosh..."

"Ma, I'm sorry." He held her legs together with his arms in a hug like motion and layed his head down gently on her lap like a little child. "I'm sorry...I really am."

Izayoi threw her head back softly agaisnt the rocking chair and looked up at the ceiling letting the tears roll down the side of her face. Once she felt she was calm enough, though she still was crying just not as hard, she put her warm hand on her son's head and started to stroke his hair. "It's going to be a tough road Inuyasha, I hope you know this."

"I know." He mumbled in her lap.

"Are you ready for the responsibility?" She sniffled.

"I am."

"When do we meet her?"

Inuyasha looked up at his mother's sad face and smiled lightly. "Tomorrow for dinner."

Izayoi closed her eyes and sighed. "You stupid boy." She continued to stroke her son's hair and thought through half of her disappointment and sadness that half of her was happy that she was gaining another grandchild.

_Now that this part is over...the harder part will be talking to Kagome..._ Inuyasha thought as he relaxed while his mother continued to run her fingers through his hair.


End file.
